Nuestra Canción
by Biso47
Summary: Ha pasado el tiempo y nunca nos vimos otra vez. Ahora llegas un día a pedirme algo de lo cual yo ya no estoy familiarizada, un trato que tal vez no pueda cumplir. Es tan difícil tocar de nuevo para ti, estos acordes cada vez se sienten mas pesados y no se si puedas escucharlos con claridad.
1. Chapter 1

Ni Love Live ni sus personajes me perteneces, so propiedad de sus respectivos dueños...

Recomiendo escuchar la canción As Time Goes Bye de Frank Sinatra pero la versión de la película de Love live en cierta parte que ya sabrán cual es :D. Sin mas, que disfruten de la historia.

* * *

 **Nuestra Canción.**

Aquella chica esperaba impaciente frente a un gran edificio blanco. Sus piernas y manos temblaban y el sudor de su frente se deslizaba hasta sus mejillas. Su cabello escarlata volaba libremente empujado por el viento cálido del verano. Traba de tranquilizar su impávido corazón acelerado dentro de su pecho llevándose una mano a este y presionándolo fuertemente. El sonido de las cigarras a lo lejos no ayudaban a que pudiera mantener su compostura y sentirse tranquilizada, en cambio se sentía más nerviosa de dar un paso hacia aquel edificio blanco el cual reflejaba los rayos del sol por todas sus cristalinas ventanas.

Trato de caminar de frente pero detuvo su andar al escuchar el sonido vibrante de su celular provenir desde su bolso que llevaba al hombro. Sostuvo el aparato con sus manos, las cuales temblaban impacientemente. Al ver en la pantalla el nombre de la persona que llamaba lanzo un suspiro entrecortado y dejo que diera el ultimo zumbido quedándose viendo fijamente su celular entre sus manos; suspiro aliviada al sentir el ultimo zumbido, pero fue corta su satisfacción porque el celular comenzó a vibrar incluso más frenéticamente que antes, o al menos así lo sintió Maki al sentir como su corazón latía cada vez mas fuerte.

–E-esa enana. –Musito entre dientes al ver el insistente nombre aparecer en su pantalla. Finalmente decidió contestar muy a su pesar y aun con los nervios a flor de piel. Se llevó el celular a su oído e intento decir algo pero fue detenida bruscamente al escuchar la voz chillona y molesta de la chica que llamaba.

–Donde diablos estas, te estoy esperando… dijiste que vendrías, ¿No te iras a retractar? –Aquella chica parecía completamente furiosa, Maki no se imaginó escucharla de esa forma… al menos una vez más.

–I-iré… Ya-ya te había dicho que te ayudaría. –Lanzo un suspiro y se dio la vuelta dejando de espaldas aquel gran edificio y viendo el camino de regreso por donde había llegado. –Lle-llegare un poco tarde, ay un tráfico increíble, tal vez me tengan que esperar una o dos horas…

–Enserio… –Hablo Nico fingiendo emoción. –Que extraño Maki-chan, tu no sueles llegan tarde a ningún sitio… –Nico libero una risa al otro lado del teléfono. Maki frunció el ceño con frustración, estaba decidida a reclamarle pero se detuvo al escuchar de nuevo la voz de Nico. –Así que dos horas eh… Me puedes decir entonces, ¿qué harás dos horas paradas frente al edificio? -Maki se puso roja al escuchar las palabras burlonas de Nico. Volvió de nuevo su vista al gran edificio y escucho de nuevo la voz de Nico por el teléfono. –Voltea hacia arriba, te estoy viendo desde la ventana… -Nico libero un suspiro. –Si realmente no querías venir solo tenías que decírmelo… No es como si realmente te necesitara, puedo arreglar este asunto yo sola… pero al menos me gustaría tu apoyo en esto. –Sus palabras se iban haciendo más bajas mientras terminaba de hablar.

–Lo siento… -Maki libero un gran suspiro y comenzó a caminar lentamente al edificio frente a ella. –Es solo que… No lo sé, simplemente no me gusta estar en este sitio…

–Vamos Maki-chan, realmente tienes miedo de volver a verme. –Hablo Nico con tono egocéntrico. –Sé que puedo causar eso en la gente pero tú… –Nico comenzó a reír sonoramente.

-Tu pequeña molesta, ya veras, no lo dije por ti; si solo fuera por ti ni siquiera habría considerado en venir. Como sea… Nos vemos en un rato. –Maki alejo el teléfono de ella y colgó.

Maki camino por el gran recibidor de aquel edificio; el color blanco de las paredes era un tanto sofocante para ella; a pesar de pasar la mayoría de su tiempo en el hospital, no se comparaba para nada a estar en un lugar como ese. Frente a ella se alzaba un gran letrero con letras doradas brillantes y demasiado grandes para su gusto, en él se leía "HikariUme Records". Debajo del letrero estaba un pequeño escritorio con una chica vestida de blanco en el recibidor, su vista estaba completamente inmersa en la pantalla de su computadora. Maki se acercó a ella con cierta vergüenza de entablar conversación; sus manos volvieron a temblar y a sentirse sudorosas, su corazón comenzó a latir desesperadamente, como si le hubieran inyectado una gran dosis de adrenalina en todo el cuerpo. Maki tomo una bocanada de aire y se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de la chica detrás del escritorio.

–Di-Disculpe. –La chica la miro de reojo completamente desinteresada. –E-Estoy buscando… Estoy aquí por una cita que tengo con la señorita Yazawa. –Al escuchar el nombre, la chica detrás del mostrador volvió su vista a la de Maki y la miro completamente asombrada.

–Es-espere un segundo. –La chica se levantó de un salto de su lugar y comenzó a teclear completamente nerviosa en la computadora frente a ella. –Disculpe si le ocasione alguna molestia, estoy totalmente apenada. No se preocupe, la señorita Yazawa la espera en el piso diez, ahora mismo está teniendo una breve sesión de fotos, pero si usted gusta puede ir a verla de inmediato… –Maki asintió con su cabeza mientras veía a la chica nerviosa frente a ella. De alguna forma se le olvidaron sus propios nervios al ver a aquella chica en esa situación. Maki comenzó a caminar hasta el ascensor, el cual estaba justo al lado del gran letrero dorado. –Di-disculpe… Per-perdone mi atrevimiento, pero… ¿Es usted Nishikino Maki, la prodigiosa compositora y pianista de μ's? –Maki detuvo su caminar al escuchar la pregunta de aquella chica. Trato de ocultarlo, pero instintivamente volteo hacia el suelo tratando de ocultar su rostro ensombrecido y melancólico. –disculpe si la moleste con mi pregunta… es solo que he estado muy emocionada por la noticia que nos dio la señorita Yazawa… –Maki sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo al escuchar a la chica, sus manos comenzaron a temblar otra vez por los nervios. Finalmente Maki levanto la vista y trato de encarar a la chica detrás del escritorio con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero por más que lo intento solo la pudo mirarla con una extraña mueca.

Maki no dijo nada más, continuo caminando hasta el ascensor dándole la espalda a la chica dejándola completamente desconcertada. Se sintió como se liberaba de un peso cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron y por fin pudo liberar un gran suspiro que tenía soportando desde que la chica le hizo esas preguntas. Llevo sus manos a sus rodillas completamente abatida, sus manos tiritaban y sentía su piel fría. Se le hacía más insufrible la espera cada vez que subía un piso y las luces se encendían para mostrarle donde estaba, parecía que hubiera estado encerrada ahí años antes de por fin llegar al piso diez.

Al abrirse las puertas lo primero que escucho fueron los gritos de personas por todos lados y vio cómo iban y venían apresurados de un lado a otro. Salió del ascensor y comenzó a caminar en la misma dirección en la que corrían algunas personas. De vez en cuando chocaba los hombros con otras personas y, cuando Maki se daba la vuelta para disculparse, ellos solo le hacían una reverencia y se iban de nuevo retomando su camino. Camino hasta llegar a una puerta sellada, la cual se abría solo desde afuera; un Hombre trajeado de negro y con lentes de sol, (lo cual le pareció ridículo ya que estaban en una habitación cerrada) estaba a un lado de la puerta, parecía que la resguardaba. El hombre al ver a Maki hizo una reverencia y se dispuso a abrir la puerta para ella, le extendió la mano haciéndole entender que podía entrar; Maki solo se le quedo mirando mientras asentía con su cabeza y entraba a la habitación.

Aquella habitación apenas estaba iluminada por unos grandes focos de estudio mientras que un fondo blanco, completamente iluminado, era lo único que se podía ver en el centro de la sala. Comenzó a caminar hacia aquel escenario pero fue detenida por un flashazo blanco y deslumbrante que impacto directo en los ojos de Maki dejándola completamente aturdida.

–Al fin llegas… –Maki trato de aclarar su vista después de que el flash de la cámara la dejara momentáneamente ciega.

Frente a ella y con un hermoso vestido color vino, su cabello suelto y decorado con un moño en su cabeza del mismo color de su vestido y con una pesada cámara, la cual se veía incluso más grande en las pequeñas manos de la chica frente a ella, estaba Nico con una sonrisa en su rostro. Maki se quedó sorprendida al ver a la chica con esa ropa tan deslumbrante y hermosa frente a ella. Sintió como el calor se acumulaba en sus mejillas y, cuando se percató de esto, aparto la vista de Nico y miro hacia otro lado tratando de ocultar su vergüenza.

–Eh, no le dirás hola a la más y grandiosa Idol del universo. –Dijo altanera aun sosteniendo la cámara en sus pequeñas manos llevándola hacia su pecho. –Vamos Maki-chan, al menos deberías de fingir un poco que te alegras de verme.

–Claro que ¡No me alegro de verte! –Maki se dio la vuelta y se llevó un dedo a su cabello enrollando un mechón en su dedo índice. –Como sea… Hola, para que querías que viniera aquí.

–Tan complicada como siempre… –Nico se acercó a ella mientras la tomaba de las manos. El rostro de Maki se volvió a encender de carmesí. –Sé que te alegras de verme, y no te diré a que viniste hasta que lo confieses. –Nico comenzó a arrastra a Maki del brazo mientras soltaba una carcajada muy sonora.

–La que debería de preguntar si esta alegre de verme seria yo. –Maki se separó de Nico. –Para que hiciste que viniera Nico-chan… Te alejaste una eternidad de mí y ahora me llamas diciendo que tienes algo que proponerme. –Maki la encaro y puso una mirada seria. – ¿Solo querías pedirme un favor cierto? –Nico estaba de espaldas a Maki pero aun así se dio cuenta que Nico agacho la cabeza con pena.

–Siento… Siento no haberte contactado antes… –Nico volvió la vista encontrándose con los cristalinos ojos purpura de Maki. –Tuve mucho trabajo… Pero siempre trate de mandar un mensaje al día en el grupo de Line de μ's –Maki bajo la vista y se acercó a Nico.

–De acuerdo, te lo perdono por esta vez… –Susurro Maki. – ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga entonces?

– ¿Que?, Nico no pudo escucharte bien, si no hablas más fuerte Nico será incapaz de oír lo que quieres Maki-chan. –Maki la miro irritada pero al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Nico y escuchar la risa que salió de sus labios no pudo evitar contagiarse de su alegría. –Te quiero proponer algo importante Maki-chan… –Nico dejo de reír y puso una mirada seria en su rostro. –No por esto quiero que te veas obligada a hacerlo; puedes rechazarme si tú así lo quieres. –Por alguna razón Maki se comenzó a sentir insegura y angustiada.

– ¿De qué se trata Nico-chan?, ¿Te paso algo en el trabajo?, ¿Estas bien? –Maki se acercó a Nico y se quedó viendo sus brillantes ojos carmesís.

–No te preocupes, todo está bien ahora. –Nico se alejó y comenzó a caminar por la habitación, Maki la siguió de cerca sin decir nada. – ¿Escúchate el nuevo álbum? Creo que los fans lo adoraron. ¿Maki, escuchaste que saldría en una serie de televisión? Ni siquiera mi madre podría creérselo, incluso están contemplándome para hacer un gran concierto en el Tokio Dome. Es increíble no lo crees Maki-chan… El Tokio Dome, donde nosotras nueve una vez…

– ¿Porque me cuentas todo esto Nico? –Maki detuvo a Nico tomándola de los hombros haciendo que volviera a verla a los ojos. – ¿Pasa algo, verdad Nico-chan? Sé que te está yendo muy bien, y no es como si me importase, Mamá ama escuchar tu música y la pone todo el tiempo en casa. Dime la verdadera razón del por qué me hiciste venir. –Nico se le quedo mirando un segundo antes de liberar un sonoro suspiro.

–Está bien Maki-chan, no te detendré más, sígueme.

Nico la tomo de la mano y caminaron juntas por la habitación, salieron al pasillo donde estaba aquel hombre de lentes obscuros el cual hizo una reverencia a Nico y a Maki cuando salieron de la habitación. Subieron juntas al ascensor; Maki se quedó cruzada de brazos mientras miraba a Nico la cual le daba la espalda y estrujaba sus dedos nerviosamente.

Finalmente, y como si pareciera que hubieran pasado horas en silencio, llegaron hasta el piso diecisiete, en aquel lugar se podía ver todo Tokio desde una ventana cristalina la cual estaba justo al frente del ascensor. Nico tomo de nuevo a Maki de la mano y la arrastro hasta una habitación que parecía estar vacía. Al entrar lo primero que vio Maki, y se quedó maravillada al verlo, fue un grande y brillante piano de cola negro en una de las esquinas de la habitación. Paso su vista inspeccionando cada rincón; las paredes eran de madera y parecían estar completamente selladas de algún ruido externo, habían muchos más instrumentos además del piano, se quedó completamente impresionada al ver los posters de los concierto de Nico y se quedó incluso mas impresionada al ver un poster en especial; al centro de toda la habitación había un poster gigante el cual conocía muy bien, salía Nico y Maki junto a sus otras siete compañeras vistiendo un hermoso vestido blanco con rosa con el eslogan μ'sic forever. Sintió como de sus ojos salían lágrimas al verlo tan distante y a la vez tan cercano frente a ella.

– ¿Te gusta Maki? –La voz de Nico la saco de sus pensamientos, alejo su vista del poster en la pared y la volvió a ver a ella. –A pasado un tiempo no crees.

–Realmente me trae recuerdos estar en este ambiente. –Su labio inferior comenzó a temblar. –Se respira incluso un aroma diferente estando entre todos estos instrumento.

–Este es mi salón privado, que bueno que te guste. –Nico aparto su vista y comenzó a caminar por la habitación. –Siento que pasaremos un gran rato aquí juntas. –Susurro

– ¿Dijiste algo Nico-chan? –Hablo incrédula Maki.

–No es nada. –Nico volteo a ver de nuevo a Maki –Como sea, creo que ya es tiempo de que sepas para que estas aquí. –Maki se quedó viendo a Nico. La incertidumbre golpeo de nuevo su mente, sentía que algo malo pasaría en cualquier momento. A pesar de que Nico la mirara con una gran sonrisa en su rostro no la ayudaba a calmar su acelerado corazón que latía dentro de su pecho como si quisiera escapar. –Me gustaría que escucharas esta propuesta Maki-chan, como te dije antes, eres libre de negarte, pero quiero saber tus motivos. –Nico exhalo una gran bocanada de aire, parece que a ella también le costaba decirle a Maki lo que rondaba por su mente. –Maki-chan, me gustaría proponerte un trato. Sé qué hace mucho que no haces esto, pero… Me gustaría que tú, me ayudaras con una…

–Puedes decirlo de una vez, me estas poniendo nerviosa.

-Eres muy impaciente Maki-chan, tienes que aprender a escuchar a las demás personas.

-No quiero escuchar eso de ti.

–Está bien, es muy simple. –Nico la miro más calmada y con una sonrisa en su rostro. –Me gustaría que compusieras una canción para mí. –Maki estaba sin habla al escuchar a Nico, trato de decir algo pero fue interrumpida de nuevo. -Si piensas en negarte, es mejor que me des una buena razón.

–No lo hare, sabes muy bien que no compongo nada desde hace años. –Maki se alejó un poco de Nico dándole la espalda. –Como sea, creo que no te seré de mucha ayuda… Adio…

–Espera un momento Maki-chan, sé que te estoy pidiendo mucho, y tal vez esto no sea importante para ti pero… –Nico miro a Maki con una gran sonrisa sincera en su rostro; aquella sonrisa que le recordaba los días que pasaron juntas. –Realmente me gustaría que específicamente tú seas la persona que interpretara esta canción junto conmigo. –Eso cambiaba completamente las cosas y, al darse cuenta, Maki no pudo contener su nerviosismo.

–Me-Me niego a hacer algo como eso. –Maki exploto en nerviosismo, creía que podía controlarlo y negarse si era simplemente la noticia de componer algo juntas; pero esto era totalmente diferente, era algo que se escapaba completamente de las manos de Maki, sabía muy bien que si lo hacia las cosas no terminarían bien.

–Pero Maki-chan, me gustaría que tú y yo tengamos una canción solo para nosotras dos, compuesta entrelazando nuestras ideas y compartirla con todo el mundo… Como en los viejos tiempos, solo tú puedes ser la persona que me ayude. –Nico se acercó a Maki y la tomo de las manos. –Quiero que esta canción suene en el Tokio Dome contigo a mi lado.

–Pídeselo a alguien más, yo no lo hare. –Maki se separó de Nico y comenzó a caminar lejos de ella. –Lo siento Nico-chan, esto va mucho más allá de lo que te puedo ayudar.

–De acuerdo Maki-chan. –Maki se dio la vuelta impresionada al escuchar a Nico reaccionar de esa forma, esperaba que se molestara por lo que le dijo, pero parecía bastante tranquila. –Tienes derecho a negarte… Ahora dime tus razones del porque no puedes. –Nico puso una sonrisa sincera en su rostro.

–Yo-Yo… Pues yo… Ya te lo dije Nico-chan… No lo hare. –Nico ensombreció la mirada cuando escucho las palabras de Maki, puso una sonrisa burlona en su rostro y la continuó mirando. – ¡Porque me miras de esa forma idiota!

–Vamos Maki-chan, crees que voy a dejar que te vayas sin siquiera darme una razón del porque no quieres aceptar esto… Parece que no me conoces Maki-chan… -Nico se le quedó viendo con una sonrisa burlona y comenzó a reír un poco.

–No puedo hacerlo… Yo ya no estoy familiarizada con las mismas cosas que tú haces… Además, hace años que deje de tocar. Si realmente aprecias tu talento no querrás que una principiante toque a tu lado.

–No me importa eso Maki, me importa que seas tú la que toque conmigo, no quiero pedírselo a nadie más… Y nunca en la vida diría que eres una principiante. Yo amaba todas tus canciones que componías para nosotras… –Susurro Nico

– ¿Porque haces esto Nico-chan? Sabes muy bien que me aleje de la música y me dolió mucho hacerlo. Ahora estoy feliz estudiando medicina e incluso de vez en cuando tomo prácticas en el hospital, ¿Por qué quieres que vuelva a intentar algo que deje hace tiempo? –Maki se acercó, su voz se comenzó a quebrar mientras miraba frustrada a Nico.

–No suenas muy feliz de decir eso… –Nico libero un suspiro y bajo la vista. –Lo siento… creo que fui demasiado lejos, no quiero que recuerdes momento dolorosos… Pero aun así, me gustaría mucho cantar de nuevo junto a ti… –Nico volvió a mirar el rostro acongojado de Maki. –Considera esta oportunidad como la última vez que te acercaras a la música… Es lo mínimo que te puedo ofrecer –Nico bajo la vista y dijo en un susurro: -Por todo lo que tú hiciste por mí…

Las palabras de Nico llegaron a la mente de Maki con una cálida sensación; su corazón estaba acelerado y sentía como sus ojos estaban irritados y punto del llanto. Frente a ella se extendió la pequeña mano de Nico, esperando pacientemente que Maki la tomara. Aun con dudas en su interior sintió que lo mejor para ambas seria rechazar la propuesta de Nico, pero un presentimiento oculto en su memoria le decía incesantemente que no lo hiciera. Maki recorrió con su mirada la mano de Nico hasta que su mirada se encontró con los esperanzados y maduros ojos carmesís de aquella chica, nunca en su vida habría pensado que llegaría a ver a Nico tan grande, tan madura. Lentamente extendió su mano temblorosa y trato de tocar la mano de Nico, su palma estaba fría pero al sentir el contacto de ambas se calentó rápidamente. Maki apretó su mano con la de Nico y trato de poner una sonrisa en su rostro, pero aún tenía dudas, y no porque no quisiera hacerlo, sino porque no sabía si estaría a la altura de las expectativas de Nico.

–Vamos a estar bien Maki-chan. –Nico la miro con una sonrisa en su rostro. –Sé que aun tiene un gran talento esperando para que lo pulas y lo vuelvas a sacar reluciente al mundo. –Maki rio por las palabras de Nico.

–Tú no sueles decir eso, siempre eres demasiado impulsiva en lo que haces… te pareces a Nozomi. –Volvió a reír.

–No me compares con ella, yo soy mucho más genial y divertida, además de ser más linda y talentosa.

–Retiro lo dicho, te pareces a ti misma. –Ambas rieron por un rato.

–Estoy segura que esto resultara Maki. –Nico detuvo su risa y volteo a ver a Maki con una gran sonrisa indescriptible y completamente diferente a la que hubiera visto Maki en el pasado. Aquella muestra de felicidad que le dio Nico en ese instante se sentía tan extraño dentro de ella. –Qué te parece si tocas algo sencillo para mí. –Nico la tomo de la mano y la arrastro junto con ella.

Nico llevo a Maki al gran piano que estaba en un aquella esquina de la habitación. La peli negra se sentó en el taburete frente al piano y espero a que Maki hiciera lo mismo. Maki se quedó maravillada al ver el resplandor de aquel piano; sus ojos brillaron al ver las blancas teclas, parecía que las había olvidado una eternidad, le pareció tan irreal y ajeno a ella que no pudo evitar sentir un vuelco en su corazón.

Maki se sentó lentamente en el taburete junto a Nico, toco lo frio que se sentía al sentarse y después miro frente a ella las teclas que parecían distantes. Maki tomo un respiro profundo y llevo sus manos temblorosas a las teclas de aquel piano. Hundió su dedo índice en una tecla y al escuchar el sonido que produjo sintió un impacto en su corazón, como si fuera un fuerte latido que se conectaba con cada tecla que tocaba. Maki comenzó a pasar sus rígidos dedos por las teclas del piano haciéndolo sonar cada una tan extrañamente, se escuchaba tan desafinado lo que tocaba que al instante se comenzó a sentir decepcionada. Volteo la vista a Nico y miro la gran sonrisa que le dedicaba, sus manos comenzaron a temblar y sintió como el calor se acumulaba en sus mejillas.

Con ambas manos en el piano, y sus manos aun temblorosas, trato de tranquilizar su palpitante corazón mientras comenzaba a digitar algo sencillo. Finalmente tomo un respiro y fue aumentando la velocidad comenzando a tocar una canción sencilla la cual desentumió sus dedos por completo. Sus movimientos eran precisos, la melodía era rápida y se escuchaba completamente limpia en cuanto a la interpretación. Maki sintió de nuevo algo que no había sentido desde hace mucho tiempo. Aquel sentimiento de nerviosismo que lo transformaba en fuerza y determinación en el escenario, todo eso al pasar sus manos por las teclas del piano.

–Que te dije Maki-chan, sabía que eras la misma de siempre. –Nico se le quedo viendo aun con su gran sonrisa que se ensancho en todo su rostro. –Me alegra que estés de vuelta… –Maki se le quedo mirando sorprendida por sus palabra. Un rubor salvaje tiño su rostro de carmesí, Maki aparto su mirada de Nico y volvió a tocar.

–Gracias… -Susurro Maki sin apartar su vista del piano.

Maki comenzó a tocar una melodía simple, sus manos se deslizaban suavemente por las teclas mientras que la canción comenzaba a tomar forma. Al escuchar a Maki, Nico reconoció la canción de inmediato, quedo completamente impresionada al escuchar aquella canción que no había escuchado desde hace tiempo. Nico libero un gran suspiro e inhalo una bocanada de aire antes de empezar a cantar junto con la melodía de Maki. La voz De Nico se mesclo con la melodía, lentamente ambas sintieron como sus corazones se aceleraban y palpitaban acorde de la canción. Nico se acercó más a Maki y la tomo de los hombros, la canción se fu haciendo más rápida pero sin perder la dulzura de la letra. De pronto ambas abrieron los ojos y sintieron como una luz deslumbrante las dejaba completamente ciegas, en tan solo un segundo ambas se trasportaron a su propio mundo, sin sentir ni escuchar las cosas que habían a su alrededor, era una perfecta combinación de un vínculo que crearon ambas sumergiéndolas en un mundo indescriptible. Imágenes pasaron en la mente de ambas y, anqué fueran diferentes, parecían estar entrelazadas de alguna forma. Finalmente pudieron sentir e incluso oler la brisa salada y fría de una playa que vivía en el recuerdo de ambas, y no solo de ambas, sino de sus siete amigas las cuales podían jurar que veían tan nítidamente frente a ellas, todas aun jugando juntas con el agua cristalina del mar. En aquel paisaje estaba aquel ocaso que vieron una vez juntas, aquel ocaso en el que ambas hicieron una promesa.

Ninguna de las dos dejo de cantar o de tocar mientras veían la triste y última escena que pasaron juntas las nueve. Ambas sintieron como las lágrimas se acumulaban y salían de sus ojos sin siquiera pensarlo; la voz de Nico comenzó a quebrarse pero en ningún momento perdió la afinación; mientras que los dedos de Maki temblaban y se deslizaban por las teclas las cuales estaban empapadas por las lágrimas de ambas chicas.

La canción llego a su última estrofa mientras las chicas lloraban desesperadamente. Cuando Maki dio la última Nota y Nico canto la última palabra; el sol en aquel paisaje en su imaginación desapareció ocultándose bajo el profundo mar azul.

Cuando la canción termino, ambas bajaron la vista completamente derrotadas. Comenzaron a llorar sonoramente mientras que Nico acercaba Maki hacia ella y la oprimía con sus dos brazos. Maki oculto su rostro en el hombro de Nico y la atrajo hacia ella rodeándola por la espalda.

Entonces ambas quedaron impresionadas al escuchar el sonido sonoro de aplauso el cual hizo que ambas voltearan a ver de donde provenían. Se quedaron inertes e impactadas al ver a todas las personas que se amontonaban en la puerta con sus rostros sonrientes e incluso algunos llenos de lágrimas.

Nico se levantó lentamente del taburete y tomo de la mano a Maki, la apretó fuertemente mientras sentía como temblaba. Volteo su rostro hacia ella y sus ojos cristalinos se encontraron. Maki Puso una sonrisa sincera en su rostro al igual que Nico. Ambas asintieron con su cabeza y se levantaron al mismo tiempo para posarse frente a la multitud que las veía e hicieron una reverencia dejando que las lágrimas, que aun salían de sus ojos, cayeran al suelo.

* * *

Espero que les guste este pequeño OneShot en conmemoración del cumpleaños de Nico de este año. La canción que interpretan juntas Nico y Maki, como ya dije arriba, es As Time Goes Bye de Frank Sinatra pero la que yo utilice fue la que canto cierta chica pelinaranja en la película de love live :)

Tal vez esto no se centra al cien por ciento en lo que es en sí una celebración, pero quise hacer esta historia, de alguna forma, para mostrar el vínculo que tiene Nico con la música al igual que Maki; Esas son las historias que más me gustan de ellas dos. Y a pesar de que no se me de muy bien marcar su carácter, (a pesar de que es mi pareja favorita) espero que les guste mucho como puse la personalidad de ambas.

En Fin Gracias Por Leer y por sus Reviews diciéndome si les gusto la historia y...

!FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS NICO!


	2. Chapter 2

Espero disfruten este capitulo... Para este capitulo la **canción recomendada es "A Love Suicide" de "Yutaka Minobe"** (Pueden encontrarla también por el soundtrack de "Rule of Rose" recomendada que lean la letra en español) les recomiendo altamente que escuchen la canción y que lean la letra para entender un poco mejor lo plasmado a continuación...

Sin mas disfruten el capitulo.

* * *

 **¿Realmente te he dañado?**

Las gotas de lluvia golpeaban incesantemente en las ventanas de aquella habitación, haciendo un ruido estruendoso. Los rayos azules iluminaban el rostro de las dos chicas que se miraban fijamente. Después de eso vino el trueno, el rostro de ambas chicas parecía que iba a estallar.

La primera, la pelirroja, tenía el rostro tan rojo por el enojo que incluso se podían ver algunas venas saltar en su frente.

La segunda, la de cabello azabache, fruncía fuertemente el ceño y mordía incesantemente su labio inferior.

En ningún momento dejaron de verse, los ojos amatistas de Maki chocaban directamente con los carmesí de Nico, un brillo indescriptible salía de ambos. Entonces un rayo lejano ilumino con su luz el rostro de ambas una vez más, seguido del estruendo del trueno. Entonces, ambas estallaron en cólera.

– ¡Si realmente no querías hacer esto porque simplemente no te negaste! –Grito Nico y se acercó amenazadoramente a Maki, la cual se cohibió un poco con la cercanía de Nico, pero en ningún momento cambio el semblante de su rostro.

– ¡Te dije que no quería hacer esto, que esto nunca funcionaria! –Grito Maki incluso más fuerte que Nico, tenía muy claras sus razones.

–Pues pudiste haberme ahorrado mucho tiempo si simplemente te largabas y me dejabas encargarme a mí de esto.

–Y quien fue la que insistió que esto sería una buena idea… Yo nunca lo quise, y lo sabes –Maki titubeo un poco, pero no quería mostrar debilidad en una situación así, trato de mantener su rostro molesto en todo momento–, si no fuera por ti nada de esto hubiera ocurrido.

–Lo sé pero –Nico finalmente aparto la mirada de la de Maki pero mantuvo siempre su rostro con semblante molesto y frustrado–, yo no fui la que se la paso sin hace nada… Solo te dedicaste a jugar pensando que canción era mejor… –Volvió repentinamente la mirada a Maki, sus ojos cada vez mostraban más rabia. Era una forma completamente diferente de ver a Nico para Maki.

– ¡¿Jugando?! –Grito sarcástica Maki– He escrito más de veinte canciones y ninguna te complace, dime entonces lo que quieres Nico. –Maki se acercó a Nico y tomo sus hombros, su mano estaba temblorosa por el enojo que sentía en ese momento.

–Lo que quiero es que te concentres y escribas algo decente… –Nico aparto de un manotazo la mano de Maki y miro con frustración al suelo–, no como toda la basura que me hiciste escuchar. –Susurro entre dientes.

– ¿Basura? –Dijo Maki con asombro. Poco a poco se fue acercando a Nico y la tomo de la muñeca, Nico solo pudo levantar el rostro con impresión y se quedó completamente inmóvil ante la mirada molesta de Maki– Si te parecía Basura desde el principio, ¿por qué hiciste que escribiera algo para ti? –Maki apretó más el agarre de la muñeca de Nico la cual puso un rostro adolorido–. Sabes que tengo cosas más importantes en las que concentrarme y no solo en tu estúpido concierto, y en tus estúpidos caprichos… Yo también tengo trabajo que hacer fuera de aquí… ¿O lo olvidabas?, no estoy para soportar los berrinches de una estúpida niña. –Maki aventó la mano de Nico con fuerza y se apartó de su lado.

–Eres una completa idiota –Nico se acercó a Maki y ahora fue ella quien la tomo de las manos–, Que me va importar el trabajo que tengas aparte de esto, ¿Doctora? No me hagas reír… –Nico vio directo a los ojos a Maki–. Ni siquiera puedes definir bien tus prioridades, crees que realmente puedes ser buena en un trabajo que ni siquiera amas… –Nico esbozo una sonrisa burlona–, claro, ni siquiera sabes elegir lo que te gusta por tu propia cuenta, simplemente arruinas cada cosa en la que puedes destacar, como esto…. –Nico se apartó de Maki y se dirigió rápidamente al gran piano de cola negro que había en la habitación, tomo unas cuantas hojas que había en el atril del piano y las arrugo con sus pequeñas manos–, mira esto, ni siquiera puedes hacer bien lo que amas… me das pena…

Nico comenzó a destrozar las partituras con furia. Maki veía a lo lejos el espectáculo, cientos de hojas volaban por toda la habitación, trozos de partituras caían al suelo desesperadamente mientras Nico hacia cada vez más esfuerzos en destrozarlas. Maki estaba petrificada, viendo como Nico arruinaba su trabajo que le llevo al menos un mes entero; un mes entero en el que estuvo encerrada en aquella habitación con Nico y reunieron ideas; un mes entero de melodías que venían de su corazón y, si bien no eran buenas, tenían un gran significado para ella; un mes entero de alegrías desperdiciadas con Nico; un mes entero completamente desesterada y desinteresada del hospital para ir junto a Nico a componer su canción…, un mes entero de estar con la persona que más quería…

–Te… te odio… –Susurro Maki mientras mantenía la mirada al suelo en todo momento, viendo los pedazos de partitura que llegaban a sus pies–. Realmente, ¡Te odio! –Grito con desesperación, levanto la vista para encontrase con la mirada sorprendida de Nico– ¡No puedo creer, que hicieras todo esto! No puedo creer que seas este tipo de persona… –Maki sentía su garganta cada vez más seca y temblorosa, sentía sus ojos hinchados e irritados; tenía unas ganas intensas de llorar, pero la molestia que sentía en esos momentos se lo impedían– Ojala nunca me hubieras pedido que regresara a la música… –La mirada de Nico se apaciguo un poco, aun seguía respirando con aceleración y algunos mechones de cabello bloqueaban su mirada– Ojala nunca te hubiera conocido…

La mirada de Nico se hizo más severa al escuchar las últimas palabras de Maki. Frunció tanto el ceño que algunas pequeñas arrugas se marcaron en su frente, comenzó a apretar fuertemente los dientes.

–Si es realmente lo que quieres es mejor que te largues de aquí –Nico hablo con voz queda, manteniendo su mirada molesta hacia el suelo– ¿No me escuchaste? –Vio que Maki no se movía e incluso temblaba un poco– ¡Lárgate! –Grito Nico haciendo eco en la habitación– En este momento no quiero verte más… –Se acercó amenazadora a Maki la cual se cohibió por la cercanía de Nico; en ese momento tenía un rostro atemorizante, como ninguno que hubiera visto antes Maki– ¡LÁRAGATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

Nico tomo a Maki de los hombros y con todas sus fuerzas la comenzó a arrastrar fuera de la habitación. Maki no se resistía, pero miraba con un rostro completamente impresionado al furioso rostro de Nico. Nico tomo a Maki de las muñecas y la apretó fuertemente, dejándole una marca rojiza. Abrió fuertemente la puerta y prácticamente aventó fuera a Maki.

Maki trastabillo un poco y cayó de espaldas a la pared que había detrás de ella. Se quedó viendo el rostro molesto de Nico y al fin reacciono frunciendo el ceño y viéndola con una mirada similar.

Nico la miro de igual forma, su pecho se expandía y contraía rápidamente debido al esfuerzo que había hecho, su rostro desalineado y cubierto de mechones de cabello era una imagen que Maki nunca pensó ver en la vida, estaba cambiada por completo. Maki lanzo un suspiro y abrió grande la boca para tomar aire, se disponía a decirle algo a Nico; pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, el fuerte portazo frente a ella la dejo completamente enmudecida.

– ¡Que malditamente madura Yazawa! –Se puso de pie rápidamente y se acercó a la puerta de madera frente a ella– ¡Mejor así, no quiero ver tu rostro de nuevo pidiéndome algo! ¡Eres un completo fracaso! –Repentinamente Maki se sobresaltó al escuchar los goles que daba Nico a la puerta desde adentro.

Con frustración, y sabiendo que de nada serviría estar parada frente a la puerta como idiota, comenzó a retroceder y camino lentamente al ascensor, dando pasos pesados y viendo de vez en cuando la puerta de madera, esperando ver a Nico salir de ella, era obvio que nunca pasaría, pero sentía tanta molestia que no le importo. Llego al ascensor y echo un último vistazo, pero cuando las puertas del ascensor se estaban cerrando, nada más ocurrió.

Maki se dejó caer en el piso del ascensor y golpeo el suelo con frustración, su rostro estaba ardiendo en cólera, y sentía que en las comisuras de sus ojos se acumulaban algunas gotas de lágrimas las cuales querían salir. Maki tomo una gran bocanada de aire y se llevó la mano a sus ojos, enjuagándose las pocas lagrimas que lograron salir. No quería llorar, no debía de llorar, ella no tuvo la culpa de que Nico se comportara así, ella solo estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para que la canción que escribían juntas saliera lo mejor posible, Nico sabía muy bien que pedirle el favor a Maki significaría que la canción no quedara como a ella le gustaba. Sabían muy bien ambas que no lograrían encontrar las palabras para entrelazar sus ideas.

Apenas las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, Maki se levantó y salió corriendo de aquel edificio. No le importo las personas que la miraban con sus rostros asombrados, ni tampoco los incesantes gritos de la recepcionista que la llamaba una y otra vez.

Maki se detuvo frente al edificio y sintió las frías gotas de lluvia caer en su cabeza, levanto la vista hacia el cielo y vio las nubes grisáceas acumularse cada vez más. Comenzó a tiritar, dentro de su garganta sentía un grito tan intenso que quería dejar salir. Mirando hacia el cielo, un rayo resplandeció e ilumino todo su rostro. Maki libero un profundo suspiro y libero un estruendoso lamento, apenas opacado por el ruido de un trueno que le secundo en su angustia. Maki bajo la vista, no le importo que la gente a su alrededor se le quedara viendo. Lentamente llevo su mano a sus mejillas y limpio el agua que escurría de su rostro, tenía unas ganas impresionantes de romper en llanto, y no sabía si el agua que empapaba su rostro era lluvia, o amargas lágrimas que habían comenzado a salir de sus ojos desesperadamente.

…

Maki corría por las calles, la gente la volteaba a verla y cuchicheaban entre ellas, a Maki no le importaba nada. Dejaba que la lluvia callera en todo su cuerpo, su ropa comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más pesada, su cabello era un completo desastre, tan mojado que se adhería a su piel; pero aun así continuo corriendo, dejando lamentos y sollozos por cada paso que daba. Lo que más quería en ese momento era estar sola, en su departamento, no quería ver a nadie más en ese día.

.

Nico estaba sentada contra la puerta abrazando sus piernas, de vez en cuando daba golpes con molestia al suelo, sus puños comenzaban a ponerse rojos y adoloridos por sus insistentes ataques de furia. Sus rodillas estaban humedecidas al igual que todo su rostro; no lo quería reconocer pero tenía tantas ganas de llorar que por más que trataba de reprimir las lágrimas no lo conseguía. Apretaba fuertemente sus puños y los dientes, y lanzaba de vez en cuando gritos agudos llenos de frustración, ocultando de nuevo su rostro entre sus piernas y volviendo a sollozar amargamente. Todo su cuerpo se estremecía al compás de sus lamentos.

.

Maki finalmente llego a su departamento, mantuvo su mirada cabizbaja en todo momento. Su cabello carmesí le impedía ver frente a ella ya que estaba desmarañado y choreando el agua de fría lluvia. Maki daba pasos pesados mientras se adentraba al edificio, lentamente subía las escaleras resbalando de vez en vez con los peldaños. Cada que caía se lamentaba y sollozaba más fuerte, sus ojos estaban completamente rojos de tanto llorar.

Al llegar a la puerta de su habitación busco en sus bolsillos pero, con gran frustración y apretando fuertemente los dientes, dio un fuerte golpe a la puerta frente a ella; varias veces golpeo la puerta hasta que su mano dolió. En ese momento se recrimino mentalmente el haber olvidado todas sus cosas en el estudio de Nico. Completamente vencida se dejó caer lentamente al suelo y se abrazó a sí misma, llorando tan estrepitosamente que las luces de las habitaciones de alado se encendieron. Al ver esto, Maki se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió de nuevo a las escaleras, volvió a bajar para pedirle a su casero una copia de sus llaves.

…

Nico se había tranquilizado un poco en todo ese tiempo, sus manos rojas y sus nudillos, con un poco de sangre en ellos, descansaban a su lado, completamente debilitados, inmóviles. Nico se estremecía de vez en cuando y hacia que sus temblores movieran su pequeño cuerpo.

Lentamente levanto la mirada, se sentía aturdida, su cabeza le mataba de dolor y sentía su rostro arder. Sus ojos estaba tan rojos e irritados de tanto llorar que casi era doloroso para ella. Su garganta estaba completamente seca. Lentamente y con las fuerzas que le quedaban se fue levantando, sujetándose del picaporte de la puerta, y sintiendo el dolor de sus piernas entumecidas por estar mucho tiempo en la misma posición.

Nico inspecciono la habitación, estaba en completa obscuridad, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero sentía que había estado horas sentada contra la puerta. Miro al piso con pena y vio los trozos de las partituras de Maki que había roto anteriormente, esparcidas en toda la habitación. Se mordió fuertemente el labio inferior, sabía que tenía la culpa y sentía que no tenía derecho a llorar a pesar de las ganas que tenia de hacerlo de nuevo.

Lentamente se movió por toda la fría y obscura habitación. Se sentía solitaria, era extraño, se sentía tan triste en ese momento, tal vez era porque ya se había acostumbrado a la presencia de Maki, pero ahora… Lo había arruinado todo.

Lo sabía, tenía muy en claro las cosas dolorosas que le dijo, esas horas que estuvo sentada contra la puerta le dio el tiempo necesario para pensar las cosas horribles que dijo. Pero aun así sentía que no tenía que lamentarse, lo que había dicho era, a fin de cuentas, lo que sentía en ese momento, de nada servía pedir una simple disculpa, lo que había dicho había salido desde el fondo de su corazón y era completamente real.

Nico camino lentamente por la habitación y vio el bolso purpura, que Maki siempre llevaba consigo, en el taburete del piano. A pesar de que todo lo que dijo fue real, le hubiera gustado nunca decirlo, guardarlo solo para ella. Era tan doloroso, que creyó poder morir en cualquier momento. Repentinamente Nico tomo con fuerza el bolso de Maki y lo apretó contra su pecho, se dejó caer de rodillas y comenzó a llorar de nuevo, dejando caer sus lágrimas en los trozos de partituras debajo de ella. Entonces, algo extraño la sorprendió…

.

Cuando finalmente Maki logro entrar a su departamento se dejó caer contra la puerta y permaneció ahí durante mucho tiempo, no supo cuánto había pasado, pero su ropa comenzaba a secarse un poco, respiraba con dificultad y tiritaba por el frio que sentía en todo su cuerpo.

Lentamente se fue levantando, y miro frente a ella. Su habitación estaba completamente cambiada y diferente a lo que había pensado. La sala se adornaba con algo que era completamente desconocido para ella. Maki miro asombrada a aquel objeto.

Adornado con todo su esplendor, al centro de la habitación, estaba un brillante teclado negro. Tal vez no era la gran cosa, pero al verlo, Maki ensancho su mirada con impresión. Lentamente se fue acercando a él, le parecía irreal tenerlo frente a ella, parecía brillar bajo la luz de la luna que entraba por las ventanas. Sobre él había una nota que, con una hermosa letra, decía:

 _"Sé que te estas esforzando mucho hija, sé que no es mucho y para nada es algo a lo que estés acostumbrada, sé que no puedes tener un piano de verdad en tu casa, pero al menos, espero que este pequeño teclado llene de hermosas melodías tu vida. Con esto no digo que descuides tu trabajo en el hospital, pero al ver todo tu esfuerzo con la señorita Yazawa me di a la tarea de mostrarles mi agradecimiento… Ahora te he vuelto a ver sonreír, me hubiera gustado verlo antes…_

 _Con cariño. Tu padre"_

Maki dejó caer de nuevo sus lágrimas en aquella nota. De que le serviría ahora esto, ya todo estaba arruinado para ella. Nico tenía razón, no había sabido ordenar bien sus prioridades y tampoco había podido hacer lo que realmente amaba. Lo que había dicho Nico era tan cruel, pero a la vez tenía cierta razón, tal vez no tenía por qué gritarle, pero ella tampoco se arrepentía de nada. Sentía que tenía que decirlo, sentía que tenía que sacar esos pensamientos de su mente, si no, no la dejarían descansar, pero aún así la forma en que le grito a Nico, era tal vez excesivo, incluso para ella.

Maki se mordió con fuerza los labios, a punto de que empezaron a sangrar un poco. Aventó la nota que tenía en las manos lejos de ella. Con furia tomo el teclado y lo dejo caer de su soporte, con rabia, pensando cada vez más en las palabras de Nico.

El teclado hizo un ruido espantoso cuando cayó haciendo estremecer la pequeña habitación y a Maki, la cual, se dejó caer al suelo y comenzó a llorar una vez más.

En el momento que el teclado cayo golpeo un estante cercano a Maki, dejando caer un objeto que hizo un fuerte ruido al tocar el suelo. Cientos de vidrios esparcidos peligrosamente en el suelo rodeaban el objeto. Maki se apoyó en el suelo y sintió un gran dolor al sentir un pequeño vidrio cortar la palma de su mano.

En ese momento no le importo, Maki acerco el objeto que había caído cerca de ella y lo miro con impresión…

...

Nico tomo un papel doblado, mojado por sus lágrimas, entre sus manos y lo desdoblo lentamente. Parecía ser una nueva partitura, una partitura tan bien cuidada que parecía que Maki la escondía de ella. Nico desdoblo la partitura y comenzó a leer el título: "Amor suicida". Entre sollozos comenzó a leer los extraños garabatos de la partitura, no parecía para nada la letra de Maki, parecía escrita con tristeza, con un gran odio. Nico comenzó a leer la letra y sintió un gran vuelco en su corazón el cual la hizo estremecer.

Lentamente se levantó y comenzó a musitar la canción, era desgarradora, describía algo que jamás pensó sentir, el odio y la tristeza se acompasaban con cada palabra que decía, entonces…

.

Maki quedo completamente impresionada al ver el marco roto de un hermoso porta retratos con los bordes plateados y una par de piedras brillantes, una purpura y otra de un intenso color rojo; en él había una foto tan nostálgica para ella:

Iluminadas por los rayos de un atardecer, en la foto salían Nico y Maki, ambas sonriendo, ambas tomadas de la mano, ambas tan juntas. Llevaban ropa casual, esa foto se la había tomado justo después de la graduación de Maki en Otonokizaka, era el recuerdo que más atesoraba de todos. Lentamente se levantó y dejo caer lágrimas amargas en la foto, distorsionando los colores en contraste con las cristalinas lágrimas de Maki.

Maki tomo un gran suspiro y miro al teclado que yacía en el suelo. Maki lo levanto con todas sus fuerzas y lo puso de nuevo en el pedestal. Paso sus dedos lentamente por las teclas, sintiendo lo suaves que se sentían a comparación del piano del estudio de Nico. Rápidamente conecto el teclado y espero que encendiera. Una Luz roja tiritarte apareció en él, parecía que no había sufrido ningún daño, Maki lanzo un suspiro de alivio.

Lentamente acerco una silla junto al teclado y pasos sus dedos por las teclas. El sonido hizo eco en toda la habitación. Sus dedos estaban fríos, entumecidos; pero en ese momento quería sacar todo lo que sentía dentro de ella…. Y sabía muy bien cual canción era la indicada…

…

Maki comenzó a tocar lentamente, la melodía era amarga, llena de tristeza desde el comienzo, el tiempo era lento pero era el indicado para lo que sentía en ese momento. Poco a poco sintió como su corazón latía desesperadamente, pero esta vez no era para nada agradable, estaba llena de dolor.

Nico tomo un profundo suspiro y comenzó a cantar, oprimiendo la hoja de la partitura contra su pecho.

Ambas chicas comenzaron a sentirse distantes, transportadas a un lugar completamente distinto, era frio, obscuro, pero lo que más miedo les daba era que se sentía tan real.

La voz de Nico era ronca, de vez en cuando desafinaba y no alcanzaba las notas de la partitura que leía. Maki seguía a duras penas, se equivocaban en algunas notas y fruncía el ceño con tristeza, dejando lentamente que las lágrimas bajaran por sus mejillas.

Nico comenzó a cantar más bajo, tenía un nudo en la garganta y sentía que se le iba la respiración por cada palabra. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y dejaba escapar lágrimas que mojaban todo su rostro. Finalmente hizo una pausa y cayó al piso con desconsuelo, sollozando tan fuerte que sentía toda la amargura en su corazón, gritando amargamente cada vez más fuerte.

Maki no se detuvo en ningún momento, continuo tocando, más fuerte. Su corazón palpitaba fuertemente contra su pecho y le hacía gritar de dolor, sus lágrimas hacían resbaladizas las teclas del piano, pero aun así no dejo de tocar en ningún momento.

Nico, aun en el suelo, tomo las partituras y siguió cantando, quería terminar la canción, sentía que tenía que hacerlo, ya no le faltaba mucho.

Ambas interpretaron la última parte, tan bajo que apenas se escuchó, sus lágrimas opacaban la letra y por cada acorde que Maki daba la voz de Nico se hacía más suave. Nico comenzó a gritar y sollozar cuando dijo la última palabra, y Maki dejo caer su cabeza contra las teclas de teclado cuando dio la última nota de la canción.

Ambas continuaron llorando lamentándose de lo que habían dicho anteriormente, ambas tenían razón en ciertas cosas, pero la forma en que las decían era tan doloroso para ellas que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de todo el daño que se habían hecho.

Maki sostuvo la foto en la que aparecían ambas, juntas, entre sus manos temblorosas y la oprimió con fuerza contra su pecho

Nico, llevo la partitura de Maki contra su pecho y comenzó a gritar con frustración

–Lo siento…

– ¡Lo siento!

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, tanto como a mi escribirlo. Se que paso mucho tiempo desde la ultima actualización y, a pesar de que no tengo justificación, tengo una al fin de cuentas jajaja. Simplemente para escribir este capitulo quería que fuera diferente, que expresara demasiado, y ya tenia pensada la idea desde el principio pero no la canción (que para mi es algo importante en esta historia) ya que la canción le da un toque especial, ademas de que me costo demasiado escribirlo ya que es algo completamente diferente a todo lo que había escrito. Pero al final encontré una canción adecuada, que espero les haya gustado, (o tal vez no tanto) ya que a mi me gusta mucho, ya se que es difícil imaginarse a Nico con esa voz tan grave, pero fue lo que salio al final y me alegro mucho del resultado...

Solo decir por ultimo que tenia guardada esa temática triste con la misma canción para una historia completamente diferente que iba a ser NozoxEli, pero era demasiado, "extraña" por a si decirlo, digamos que iba a ser demasiado sádico con Eli, pero como dije en anteriores historias, yo trato de respetar mucho a los personajes de love live, y al final no hice la historia jajaja.

Finalmente decir que esperen con ansias las próximas actualizaciones ya que no serán muchas, a lo mucho un par de capítulos mas.

Muchas gracias por todas las personas que leen mis historias y siento mucho el pequeño receso en las actualizaciones, muchas gracias por todas sus Reviews y tan solo recomendar el ultimo capitulo de "Destinos Cruzados" ya que es cumpleaños de Kotori y el capitulo tiene esa temática...

En Fin Muchas Gracias Por Leer Y Por Sus Reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

**Las palabras golpean en ambas direcciones.**

[En otras Noticias, la desaparición repentina de los escenarios de la Idol Yazawa Nico ha conmocionado a sus seguidores. Debido a situaciones inciertas. Se dice que contrajo una enfermedad, los medios dicen que no es nada grave, pero se especula que ha permanecido en casa de su madre durante este último mes. Finalmente, y con respecto al próximo concierto a realizarse en el Tokio Dome, no se han sabido detalles, pero no hay confirmación aun de que se fuera a cancelar, la productora no ha dado más información, pero lo más probable es que se posponga hasta nuevo aviso, al menos hasta que Nico Yazawa de más información de su situación…]

Las calles eran decoradas con cientos de brillos que se contrastaban por la lluvia matutina que azotaba Japón. Los colores naranjas y amarillos de los arboles decoraban las calles marcando la temporada de otoño en todo su esplendor.

La gente corría despavorida tratando de encontrar algún refugio de la lluvia. Algunas personas se encontraban expectantes a la gran pantalla que había anunciado aquella sorpresiva noticia. Los rostros de las personas parecían tristes, decepcionados, incluso algunos fruncían su ceño con frustración al escuchar las palabras del informante.

Finalmente, y después de un tiempo, la gente se comenzó a dispersar de aquel lugar, lentamente la multitud se hacía más pequeña, dejando ver solo los apresurados trabajadores que corrían de la lluvia por aquella calle principal.

Lentamente y a la lejanía una chica, con tan solo un paraguas purpura en sus manos, se alejaba en sentido contrario de la multitud. El aire frio levanto su cabellera escarlata, el frio la hizo estremecer al instante. Rápidamente alzo la vista y trato de controlar el paraguas el cual se había descontrolado por la fuerte briza del viento.

Su rostro parecía cansado, casi pálido; su bata de laboratorio estaba completamente humedecida por la lluvia. Lentamente emprendió el camino de nuevo, dejando que el anunciante en aquella gran pantalla detrás de ella siguiera con sus comentarios.

…

La lluvia golpeaba fuertemente en las ventanas de un gran apartamento, hacia resonar dentro de la habitación su estruendo el cual, era relajante para una chica castaña que veía atenta al cielo, maravillada por las nubes negras y viendo como la gente corría despavorida para esconderse; tenía una sonrisa burlona al ver a toda la gente corriendo, para ella era divertido.

–Cocoa, ya llegue, ¿mamá no ha vuelto? –La puerta de la entrada se abrió de repente, la chica castaña que veía todo el espectáculo por la ventana se levantó rápidamente y corrió a lado de su hermana, la cual llevaba algunas bolsas con alimentos.

– ¡Nico-san! –Grito con emoción– Te tardaste, dijiste que regresarías pronto. –Reclamo la castaña. Rápidamente Nico se separó de ella y se acercó a la cocina.

– ¿Donde esta Kokoro? –Cocoa miro a Nico con un puchero en su rostro– ¿Cocoa, pasa algo?

– ¿Otra vez no fuiste a trabajar, cierto? –Dijo la castaña entre dientes, Nico se tensó al escuchar a su pequeña hermana. Libero una risa nerviosa y encaro a su hermana.

–Claro que lo hice, solo que salí temprano hoy. –Nico se reía nerviosa, pero a pesar de eso, la obviedad de su mentira no pasó desapercibida por su hermana, la cual rápidamente se separó de ella y encendió rápidamente el televisor.

–Mira esto, en todos los canales están hablando de ti… –Cocoa comenzó a cambiar de canal rápidamente, y más de una vez se escuchó la palabra "Nico" en cada uno de ellos–. Lo vez, dicen que estas enferma, dicen que cancelaras el concierto en el Dome…

–Ya sabes cómo son los medios Cocoa, siempre hacen un espectáculo de algo tan pequeño.

– ¿Y es cierto? –Cocoa parecía más desanimada, bajo la vista hacia el suelo evadiendo la mirada de Nico– Cancelaras el próximo concierto… –Levanto la vista repentinamente, sus ojos carmesís brillaron al encontrase con los de Nico– Pero estabas muy entusiasmada con este concierto, incluso le dijiste a M…

–No te preocupes… –Nico se acercó a ella y puso su mano sobre la cabellera castaña de su hermana y la acaricio suavemente para reconfortarla un poco–, estaré lista para el próximo evento… –El corazón de Nico se comenzó a acelerar.

–Mentirosa… –Repentinamente una voz nueva interrumpió a Nico y a Cocoa–, Puedes engañar a mi hermana porque es muy ingenua, pero a mi… –Cocoa hizo un puchero ante el comentario de su hermana gemela.

–Kokoro, llegaste, ¿dónde estabas? –Nico mostraba nerviosismo por las palabras de su hermana, pero trataba de esconderlo lo más que podía.

–No trates de cambiar el tema, Nico-san –Kokoro, se acercó a ella y la señalo con su mochila aun en manos. Su rostro parecía serio–. ¿Hasta cuándo piensas quedarte aquí?

–Deja a Nico-san en paz, ella no te ha hecho nada. –Reclamo Cocoa, tratando de defender a Nico la cual inspeccionaba su a su hermana de pies a cabeza.

Nico se quedó embelesada viendo a su hermana ya que llevaba puesto algo que la hizo recordar tanto el pasado. La falda azul característica de Otonokizaka le hizo volver su mente a aquellos días de preparatoria; el blazer azul marino le dio tanta nostalgia al verlo de nuevo, no pensó siquiera volver a verlo, en alguien de su familia; pero lo que le dio un vuelco al corazón fue el listón azul que caracterizaba a las alumnas de primer año, en ese momento, Nico sintió una opresión en su corazón. Podía recordar a Hanayo, podía recordar a Rin, pero en sus pensamientos estaba, y siempre, desde la última vez que se vieron, estaba Maki, y el último recuerdo que tenía con ella no la reconfortaba en lo más mínimo.

-Te queda muy bien Kokoro… –Dijo Nico casi en un susurro– ¿Estas yendo a prácticas para entrar a Otonoki? –la chica se sonrojo con el comentario repentino de su hermana, Kokoro escondió la mirada y asintió tímidamente.

–S-si… –Parecía que Kokoro había bajado completamente la guardia con ese comentario– Mamá dijo que te alegrarías mucho, y además decidí que seguiría tus pasos Nico-san… –Nico esbozo una gran sonrisa, esa era su pequeña hermana que conocía y no la de antes que parecía que la mataba con la mirada–, seguiré con la tradición del club de investigación de Idols… Cla-claro, si tú quieres…

– ¿Tu, como presidenta del afamado club de investigación de Idols fundado por la gran Nico nii…? –Nico rio con prepotencia, pero luego esbozo una sonrisa sincera hacia su hermana– Sería un placer escucharte cuando logres tus metas, Kokoro.

– ¿Y qué me dices tú? –Kokoro levanto la mirada y miro fijamente a Nico– ¿No cancelaras el concierto, cierto? Tú y M…

–Aun no estoy segura…

– ¿Porque? –Dijo con frustración Kokoro– Porque siempre que tratamos de hablar de ella, tu… ¿Qué fue lo que paso en realidad…?

–No sé de qué me hablas Kokoro –Nico le extendió la mano, Kokoro la miro cabizbaja y con lágrimas en las comisuras de sus ojos–. Vamos, Mamá llegara pronto, que les parece si les preparo el súper mega increíble plato de Nico…

–Mentirosa… –Kokoro se apartó de su lado y comenzó a caminar a su habitación–, a pesar de que eres mi ejemplo a seguir Nico-san, no puedo creer que seas tan mentirosa… –Susurro antes de entrar a su habitación, dejando asombradas tanto a Nico como a Cocoa.

…

[Doctora Nishikino, se le solicita en la recepción principal… Doctora Nishikino…]

El sonido del megáfono sorprendió a Maki, la cual descansaba su cabeza en su escritorio. Debido al cansancio no supo cuándo se había quedado dormida. Con pesar, se levantó lentamente de su asiento, se acercó a la puerta y antes de salir miro hacia la ventana. La lluvia no había parado en ningún momento, y el reflejo en la ventana mostraba lo acabada que estaba; las ojeras debajo de sus ojos eran visibles a pesar del maquillaje que tenía puesto; su cara pálida mostraba los estragos del trabajo; sus ojos purpuras mostraban siempre un brillo ensombrecido y triste, el cual no había desaparecido desde hace un mes.

Maki se recrimino mentalmente y quito la mirada de su reflejo, comenzó a caminar lo más rápido que pudo frunciendo el ceño, tratando de sacar los pensamientos tristes que tenía en su mente. Pero, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, siempre le quedaban las memorias de meses atrás, junto a la persona que más quería, simplemente no podía sacar eso de su mente.

Maki llego a la recepción y se encontró sorpresivamente con su madre. Ella la miro con sus amables ojos y se acercó a ella. Maki, dudosa de sus actos, también se acercó a su lado.

–Es muy tarde cariño, ¿aún no se termina tu turno? –Dijo su madre dándole un rápido abrazo, su cara se mostró impresionada al sentir a Maki entre sus brazos– ¿Estas bien hija? ¿Has comido bien últimamente? Estas temblando…

–No es nada mamá, solo el cansancio habitual…–Dijo Maki tratando de persuadir a su madre– Estaba a punto de salir, pero me quedare un rato más a terminar algunos asuntos, tengo unos pacientes que atender de última hora, no puedo dejarlos así.

– ¿Estas segura? Tu padre y yo iremos a cenar, ¿porque no vienes tú también?, te vendrá bien un cambio de aire…

–Estoy bien mamá, es mejor que vayan sin mi… –Maki hizo una pausa y se quedó expectante viendo la mirada preocupada de su madre–, no te preocupes, y lo que es más importante, ¿a qué viniste?

–Supuse que estarías ensayando con Yazawa-san por la mañana –Maki se tensó al escuchar a su madre–, pero recientemente escuche en las noticias que estaba un poco enferma y que estaba desaparecida desde hace un mes…, ¿por qué no nos dijiste nada?

– ¿Solo era eso? –Dijo Maki con tristeza, tratando de quitarle importancia– El trabajo con Ni… con ella termino hace mucho, no sé qué hará con la canción, nunca me dijo nada más… –Su madre se le quedo viendo fijamente, inspeccionaba cada reacción que tenía Maki.

–Si eso es verdad, te creo hija… –Su madre se acercó a ella y tomo sus manos, las cuales temblaron al contacto con las de su madre–, pero pensé que tocarías junto a ella, estabas muy entusia…

– ¿Podemos dejar este tema?, por favor… –Dijo Maki débilmente– Tengo mucho trabajo, si me disculpas. –Maki se separó de su madre y comenzó a caminar dándole la espalda.

– ¿Paso algo Maki? –Pregunto su madre con preocupación, Maki se tomó un momento para contestar, se mordía fuertemente los labios para que el nudo que tenía en la garganta desapareciera, aun le dolía mucho lo que había pasado hace un mes– Nico, ¿paso algo entre ustedes…? ¿Algo que no me puedes contar?

–Lo siento… –Dijo Maki tratando de controlar su voz– Tengo que trabajar.

Su madre no insistió, solo miro como su hija se iba lentamente por los pasillos de vuelta a su oficina. Maki se tambaleaba mientras dejaba que una lágrima lograra salir de sus ojos. A pesar de que creía que ya no podría llorar más, las lágrimas y sus sentimientos decían lo contrario.

…

– ¿Mamá, puedo hablar contigo?

– ¿Nico…? –La madre puso una sonrisa en su rostro mientras veía a su hija salir de la cocina con un par de tazas humeantes de té– ¿Hay algo que te preocupe? ¿Quizás la razón del porque estás aquí? –Nico bajo la mirada– No me mal entiendas, me da gusto que te quedes unos días aquí, con tus hermanas, pero, Nico…

–Tienes razón, es algo que tiene que ver con mi llegada… –Nico se acercó a la mesa, le paso una de las tazas de té que llevaba y se sentó frente a ella.

Estaba nerviosa de hablar de eso con ella, pero sentía que no podía dejarlo pasar más tiempo, entre más lo dejara dentro de su mente, más daño le causaría y no le dejaría volver a trabajar como ella quisiera.

–Se trata del próximo concierto que tendré… –Nico frunció el ceño con tristeza, bajo su rostro para que su madre no la viera en ese estado. No sabía por dónde comenzar a explicarle todo lo que paso; pero al menos quería dejar en claro algo antes de decirle–, lo cancelare –Levanto el rostro tratando de parecer lo más decidida que podía.

– ¿Hay algún motivo hija? –Su madre acerco su mano a la de Nico y entrelazo tiernamente sus dedos con los de ella– ¿Paso algo? –En este punto no había vuelta atrás, quería contarle todo lo que paso con Maki, pero las palabras se dispersaban en su cabeza y le costaba dejar salir su voz, aun le dolía mucho lo que paso ese día– ¿Es por Maki-chan? –Nico miro asombrada a su madre la cual esbozo una sonrisa apenas se encontró su mirada con la de Nico

– ¿Cómo? –Su madre sonrió más.

–Tu rostro lo dice todo hija –Su madre se levantó de la silla en la que estaba y se acercó lentamente a Nico, la cual mostraba un rostro asombrado ante los actos de su madre–, y ese, es un rostro que no veía desde que estabas en preparatoria… –Su madre abrazo por la espalda a Nico, ella levanto el rostro para ver el rostro afable de su madre.

–Y-Yo Ma-Maki –Sentía como su garganta temblaba y no podía hablar con claridad, entonces su madre llevo suavemente su mano a su mejilla y limpio una lagrima que rodo por el rostro de Nico, ni siquiera ella se había dado cuenta de cuando empezó a llorar–. Lo arruine todo con ella, le-le dije algo horrible.

–Lo sabía… –De pronto, una voz con tono de molestia interrumpió a las dos mujeres. Nico y su madre voltearon a ver de dónde provenía y vieron a Kokoro parada en la puerta de su habitación, aun vestida con el uniforme de Otonokizaka.

–Ko-Kokoro, aun no te has ido a dormir… –Nico trato de parecer lo más normal y feliz que podía, pero no lo podía ocultar del todo bien–, ma-mañana tienes prácticas, ¿cierto? No creas que son fáciles los exámenes de ingreso. –Kokoro se acercó amenazante hasta donde estaba Nico y su madre.

– ¿Hasta cuando dejaras de Mentir Nico-san? –Kokoro parecía molesta, lo cual alarmo a Nico y a su madre.

–Jovencita, no le hables así a tu hermana. –Reprendió su madre, pero Kokoro no titubeo en ningún momento.

–Eras mi ejemplo a seguir Nico-san –Nico abrió con impresión los ojos–, y ahora dices que cancelaras tu concierto… No puedo creer que seas tan egoísta.

–Tú no lo entiendes Kokoro –Nico levanto su voz con cierta molestia-, no es tan simple como parece y no tienes derecho de meterte con mi trabajo.

–Pero se ve que en estos momentos no amas lo que haces… –Kokoro miro fijamente a su hermana, tenía lagrimas deslizando por todo su rostro. Nico la miro asombrada por las palabras que le había dicho, su corazón comenzó a latir furiosamente al recordar esas mismas palabras cuando se las dijo a Maki– ¡Porque sufres solo porque Maki no está a tu lado!

Un sonido sordo inundo la habitación, Nico tenía la mano en el aire mientras Kokoro se llevaba lentamente su mano a su mejilla enrojecida.

–No tienes idea de lo que hablas –Dijo Nico con furia–. Y que si no satisfago tus expectativas, tengo cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

– ¿Cómo en Maki…? –Nico hizo el afán de volver a abofetear a su hermana, pero Kokoro comenzó a correr hasta la puerta de salida.

– ¡Espera, Kokoro! –Grito su madre angustiada.

Nico apretó fuertemente los labios y los puños, frunció el ceño y dejo que las lágrimas de sus ojos cayeran al suelo. Tardo unos segundos antes de darse cuenta lo que le había hecho a su hermana, y cuando lo hizo, salió corriendo hacia la puerta y grito con desesperación.

Nico corrió tratando de averiguar donde había ido Kokoro. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo y lo que la lluvia torrencial le dejaba. Su visión estaba borrosa y no sabía si era por la lluvia o por las lágrimas que aun salían de sus ojos, pero esta vez no eran por Maki, eran por su hermana; a ella también le había dicho algo terrible, se recriminaba mentalmente hasta cuando dejaría de herir los sentimientos de las demás personas.

Nico continúo corriendo hasta que el cansancio la consumió. Se detuvo a tomar un respiro y cuando estaba exhalando una gran bocanada de aire, el chirrido de neumáticos a lo lejos hizo que se pusiera alerta, de pronto sintió una presión muy fuerte en su pecho, y sentía una gran angustia inundar su mente. Comenzó a correr en dirección al ruido y se encontró con algo que la dejo paralizada.

Su hermana yacía tendida en el suelo, dejando que su cuerpo se mojara por la lluvia que caía en ese momento. Lentamente Nico se acercó a ella y comenzó a sollozar fuertemente, miro el auto frente a ella el cual estaba levemente abollado y saliendo humo del motor. Se puso de rodillas frente al cuerpo de su hermana y lo sostuvo entre sus brazos. Entonces, comenzó a llorar mientras sostenía a su hermana y la atraía hacia ella, sintiendo como sus fuerzas se iban debilitando.

…

[Doctora Nishikino, se le solicita en área de urgencias pronto… Doctora Nishikino área de urgencias…]

Maki se encontraba en su escritorio, revisando documentos y pasando rápidamente un bolígrafo entre sus dedos. Daba cabezadas de cansancio y sus ojos luchaban por permanecer abiertos, hasta que escucho la llamada del megáfono.

Maki se levantó con pesar y lentamente salió de su oficina, lo único que quería era descansar un poco, pero sabía que si no mantenía su mente ocupada recordaría a Nico como lo había estado haciendo desde hace un mes, por eso es que no quería descansar, quería mantenerse concentrada en su trabajo.

[Doctora Nishikino es urgente, área de urgencias…]

Maki comenzó a caminar más rápido ante el llamado que parecía más desesperado, por alguna razón sentía incertidumbre mientras más se acercaba al área de urgencias.

Maki abrió con asombro los ojos, estos brillaron al ver a Nico de nuevo frente a ella. Dio un paso indeciso hacia atrás pero luego se detuvo al ver la angustia en el rostro de Nico. Vio como sus manos estaban manchadas levemente de sangre, estaba empapada por la lluvia que azotaba afuera; pero fue mayor su impresión al ver a la persona que cargaba en brazos.

Entonces, Nico se percató de la presencia de Maki, se dio cuenta de cómo la miraba asombrada. Nico no dudo ni un momento y rápidamente se acercó a Maki, con lágrimas en sus ojos y sollozando fuertemente.

–Ma-Maki… –A Nico le costaba hablar entre sollozos–, por favor, mi hermana…

– ¿Nico…? –Maki miro la cara suplicante de Nico, su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente al verla de esa forma… – ¿Qué fue…?

–Por favor Maki... –Nico se acercó a Maki y oculto su cabeza en su pecho, dejando una marca húmeda en la bata de la doctora– Hazlo por ella.

Maki se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras de Nico, libero un profundo suspiro para tratar de tranquilizar su corazón e inmediatamente se alejó de ella.

– ¡¿Por qué demonios no le han traído una camilla a esta chica?! –Grito haciendo resonar su voz por toda la sala, inmediatamente unos camilleros llegaron y tomaros a Kokoro en brazos– Llévenla a sala de cirugía –Maki volteó a ver a Nico la cual tenía su mirada perdida en los enfermeros que se llevaban a Kokoro– ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

–Yo… Yo –Nico estaba en estado de shock, no sabía que decir– Kokoro, la…

–Concéntrate Nico, ¿qué fue lo que paso…? –Maki tomo a Nico de los hombros y la sacudió bruscamente– Si no me dices que paso no poder hacer mi trabajo.

–La atropello un auto… –Nico comenzó a llorar incluso más-, tenía mucha sangre en su costado cuando la encontré… Por mi culpa Kokoro…

–Tú espera aquí, déjalo todo en mis manos… –Dijo Maki antes de salir corriendo en dirección a donde se habían llevado a Kokoro.

–Maki… –Dijo Nico en un susurro lo suficientemente fuerte para que la doctora lo escuchara– Gr-gracias.

–No lo hago por ti. –Dijo con frialdad–, además, aún es muy pronto para agradecer. –Maki salió corriendo detrás de los camilleros que llevaban a Kokoro en la camilla.

Nico miro como Maki desaparecía detrás de una puerta, se dejó a caer de rodillas y comenzó a llorar estruendosamente.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y siento mucho no haber actualizado en la ultima semana, pero ya sabrán la situación aquí en México... Pero no vengo a ponerlos tristes por eso (pero si con la historia jajaja), si no que espero disfruten el capitulo.

Este capitulo no tiene canción ya que iba a ser un solo capitulo largo pero fue demasiado y lo tuve que dejar a la mitad, pero el siguiente tendrá una hermosa canción que espero que les guste, pero aun así si quieren escuchar una canción les recomiendo esta " www. youtube watch?v=w0xTMSKz6V0 ( solo eliminen los espacios) es una canción muy bonita que escuche mientras escribía este capitulo, díganme en los Reviews que opinan de ella.

Por ultimo, decir que haré una breve pausa a mi historia "Hechizo" y aprovechare a terminar esta, la cual solo le quedad dos capítulos mínimo. Igualmente me gustaría y les pediría de rodillas que dejaran su Review ya que cada que los leo me animo mas a escribir, les estoy muy agradecido por todas las que me dejaron el capitulo anterior y espero también en este y en el siguiente :D.

Maclow: Gracias por tu Review, que bueno que te impresiono, y espero continúes leyendo esta historia.

Doge meme: (Que buen nombre de usuario jajaja) Que bueno que te gusto y perdona por ponerte triste.

SilentDrago: tu siempre al pie del cañón con tus comentarios, muchísimas gracias, que bueno que te gusto el capitulo.

Sin mas Gracias Por Leer y Por sus Reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Espero que disfrutan este nuevo capitulo y muchas gracias por leerlo. **La canción recomendada para este capitulo es _"Fluquor de Onoken/Rin"_ La pueden encontrar en Youtube si buscan: " _Deemo Fluquor" (Dura al rededor de 4 minutos. Recomendada que escuchen la canción y lean la letra, es hermosa se los aseguro)_** Ya sabrán en que parte de la historia ponerla, cite algunas partes de la letra. Sin mas, disfruten el capitulo.

* * *

 **Nuestra voz es perdón.**

En el monitor de la sala de espera se mostraba en color verde el nombre de "Yazawa Cocoro". Nico se estrujaba las manos y se mordía los labios sin despegar la mirada del anuncio que decía "Cirugía en estado de gravedad"

Nico trataba de reprimir el llanto que quería salir desde hace un rato, estaba tan angustiada por su hermana que sentía que la impotencia la consumía. Pasaron las horas y la tensión que sentía no se disipaba.

Después de un tiempo, el mensaje con el nombre de su hermana desapareció de la pantalla, Nico se sintió angustiada por no saber nada desde que Maki se la había llevado. De pronto, la puerta que llevaba al área de cirugías se abrió y de ella salió la pelirroja, con la bata aun sucia de sangre y con un cubre bocas tapando su rostro. Cuando Maki vio a Nico, libero un suspiro y se acercó a ella.

Nico se acercó desesperada al lado de Maki y, al verla, titubeo en hablarle, bajo la mirada con pena ocultando su mirada de Maki antes de decir algo.

–Tú hermana está bien –Dijo primero Maki lo cual sorprendió a Nico–. Tuvimos que practicarle una cirugía urgente, tiene los huesos del brazo y de la pierna derecha rotos, pero seguro que con tiempo de recuperación se pondrá bien…, aunque, no estoy segura que pueda caminar del todo bien, tal vez necesite ayuda de un bastón de ahora en adelante, pero al menos podrá llevar su vida de lo más normal que se pueda…

–Gra-gracias Maki… –Dijo Nico en un susurro, sus palabras salieron de su boca sin pensarlo, pero al ver el rostro inmutable de Maki sintió pena por lo que dijo– Por mi culpa Cocoro no podrá…

–Se tiene que quedar en observación durante un par de semanas –Maki miro a Nico directo a los ojos–. Puedes pasar a su habitación a verla, ya está más tranquila y la anestesia le bajo un poco –Maki bajo la mirada y susurro entre dientes–. No es del todo tu culpa, al menos Cocoro está bien… –Las palabras de Maki pasaron desapercibidas para Nico, ahora mismo solo podía pensar en su hermana

–Puedes llevarme a verla, por favor…

–Como sea… –Maki le dio la espalda a Nico y la comenzó a guiar por el largo pasillo–, antes tengo que ir a cambiarme, pero llegaras pronto si sigues el pasillo.

Maki no dijo nada más, solo se alejó dejando a Nico con las palabras aun en la boca; en ese momento había tantas cosas que quería decirle, pero sentía que no podía hacerlo, y no era que le faltara valor, simplemente la situación por la que pasaba no le dejaba pensar con claridad. Pero de lo único que estaba segura, es que Maki no había olvidado en absoluto el día en que discutieron, y al igual que ella, aun le guardaba rencor. Nico bajo la mirada mientras seguía el interminable pasillo, pensando en Maki en todo momento, y pensando en su hermana que había sufrido las consecuencias de sus actos egoístas.

.

Nico llegó a la puerta de la habitación que le había dicho Maki, a un costado de la puerta estaba el nombre de su hermana y, sobre ella, había un letrero decorado con flores que decía "Área Pediátrica para niños"

Lentamente Nico puso su mano sobre el picaporte de la puerta, pero está estaba temblorosa, no quería ver a su hermana de esa forma, tenía miedo de lo que pensara de ella. De pronto, algo la sorprendió. Maki había llegado y se había puesto a su lado viéndola fijamente con un rostro inexpresivo, Maki se le adelanto y abrió la puerta rápidamente entrando a la habitación.

En la única cama de la habitación estaba Cocoro; viendo fijamente como el agua de lluvia se deslizaba por la ventana que estaba a lado de su cama. Cuando escucho que la puerta se abrió, rápidamente se alarmo y miro primero a Maki entrar; la vio con una sonrisa triste en el rostro al igual que Maki le correspondió el gesto y le sonrió al verla. Entonces su mirada se enfocó en su hermana que se escondía detrás de Maki; Cocoro cerró los ojos y volteo de nuevo a la ventana.

–Cómo te sientes Cocoro, tienes algún dolor o algo que te moleste. –Cocoro vio de reojo a Nico cuando Maki termino de hablar.

–Cocoro, yo... –Nico tenía la voz temblorosa aun, y ver como su hermana le reprochaba lo que le había pasado la hacía sentir peor– Lo-lo siento, si tan solo yo…

–Si-siento lo que hice –Cocoro hablo en un murmuro apenas audible, le costaba hablar incluso más que a Nico–, no fue tu culpa hermana, fui muy terca –Cocoro le sonrió a Nico y cerró los ojos dejando que algunas lágrimas salieran y bajaran por sus mejillas–, tienes razón, me metí en asuntos que no me incumbían, pero… –Cocoro levanto la vista y miro fijamente a Nico–, no me arrepiento de lo que dije…

Nico se quedó paralizada y sin habla ante las palabras de Cocoro. Cuando Maki vio la forma tan dura en la que le hablaba a su hermana sintió como si tuviera que decir algo, por el bien de ambas, sentía que si no lo hacía se harían más daño.

–No te esfuerces, deja eso para otro momento, ahora mismo tengo que revisarte… –Maki se acercó a Cocoro y volteo a ver a Nico– Espera afuera, te llamare cuando esté lista para verte.

Nico ensancho su mirada y se quedó unos segundos viendo a las dos chicas las cuales la miraban juiciosas. Nico comenzó a retroceder hasta llegar a la puerta, lentamente la abrió y la cerró cuando estuvo fuera con la misma lentitud, aprovechando cada instante para ver a las chicas que aun la miraba fijamente. En el que momento que la puerta se cerró, Maki libero un gran suspiro que parecía soportarlo desde hace mucho tiempo.

– ¿Fue a propósito?

–Y tú que crees… –Maki volteo a ver a Cocoro la cual ocultaba su mirada de la de ella– ¿No crees que estas siendo demasiado dura con ella?

–Y tú, ¿no crees que estas siendo demasiado dura con ella? –Repitió las mismas palabras sin dejar de ver como la lluvia deslizaba por el cristal.

–No tienes ni idea… –Maki libero otro suspiro mientras se acercaba a su cama–. Estas heredando el comportamiento de tu hermana–Dijo Maki en tono irritado–, eres terca, obstinada y un poco prepotente, ¿no lo crees?

–Pues parece que conoces muy bien a Nico-san. –Ambas se miraron repentinamente y esbozaron una sonrisa. Ni Cocoro ni Maki pudieron contener una pequeña risita que escapo de sus labios.

–Te sientes mejor…

– ¿Qué fue lo que paso entre ustedes dos? –Cocoro hablo rápida y repentinamente, dejando a Maki impresionada por la pregunta.

–No pasó nada… –Maki bajo la mirada mientras recordaba lo que en realidad había pasado con Nico. Entonces, Maki levanto el rostro pensativa– ¿Qué crees que haya pasado Cocoro-chan?

– ¿Pelearon, quizás? Pero aun así solían hacerlo mucho –La mirada de Cocoro se perdió en los cristalinos ojos de Maki–, es solo que me preocupo por ella… –Murmuro.

–Lo que haya pasado entre nosotras ahora está en el pasado, no te preocupes por ella…–Maki volteo a ver en dirección a la ventana–, es Nico-chan a fin de cuentas, sabrá como volver a levantarse de esto.

– ¿Y tú? –Maki volvió la mirada a Cocoro, sus ojos purpura cristalinos mostraban pena y tristeza–, ¿te levantaras de nuevo?

Maki no le contesto. La pregunta de Cocoro hizo que su rostro se frunciera con tristeza, pero volteo rápidamente para que no la viera de esa forma. Lentamente se alejó y comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta.

–Le diré que puede verte, no seas tan dura con ella, también se preocupa por ti, ¿estás bien con eso?

– ¡Espera! –Cocoro examino la habitación desesperadamente mientras Maki volvía a encararla, entonces, los ojos de la pelinegra se abrieron con sorpresa al ver algo increíble en la habitación– ¿Por qué esta eso aquí?

Maki miro en la misma dirección que Kokoro y fue increíble su impresión al ver un teclado desgastado en una de las esquinas de la habitación.

Maki sentía que le faltaba aire, de pronto, su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente en su pecho, provocándole un dolor muy grande dentro de él, trataba de articular palabras pero era difícil para ella hacerlo.

–E-Es la sala de pediatría para niños… –Maki se alejó de la puerta y comenzó a caminar hacia el teclado, recordando dolorosamente la última canción que había tocado en uno de ellos–, a algunos niños les gusta jugar con esto…

– ¡Toca algo para mi…! –Dijo Cocoro repentinamente; Maki volteo a verla y vio como sus ojos se cristalizaba y las lágrimas deslizaban por sus parpados– Nico-san dice que eres la mejor pianista que ha escuchado…, dijo que eras alguien especial, dijo que realmente amaba estar a tu lado y que amaba cuando las melodías que tu tocabas se juntaban con las de ella, dijo que realmente estaba feliz de haber vuelto a escucharte tocar junto a ella… –Cocoro rompió en llanto–, dijo que sin ti nunca hubieran llegado tan lejos, todas juntas…, y que si no hubieras estado tú, ella no sería lo que es… Por favor Maki-san toque algo para mí…

Maki miro con sorpresa a Cocoro, analizando cada una de sus palabras. Se le hacía imposible que Nico hubiera dicho todo eso, y realmente en ese momento no tenia deseos de tocar nada, no tenía deseos de recordar aquella canción que toco sola en su habitación. Pensaba que si volvía a estar cerca de algún piano, lo único que podría tocar era sufrimiento y dolor, expresando cómo se sentía. Y eso no era justo para Cocoro, no era justo que escuchara la tristeza que tenía en su corazón, la tristeza provocada por su hermana.

–Estoy segura que Nico-san quiere oírte también… –Cocoro comenzó a sollozar más fuerte, se movía un poco provocando que en su rostro se percibiera el dolor por las heridas que tenía en todo su cuerpo–, si no quieres contarme cómo te sientes…, déjame escuchar lo que sientes dentro de tu corazón en estos momentos…, Nico-san me lo dijo, siempre que canta algo, lo que expresa es lo que siente en ese instante, déjame escuchar cómo te sientes en este momento Maki-san.

Maki se acercó rápidamente a Cocoro para detenerla ante sus bruscos movimientos, sostuvo su mano y la apretó fuertemente. De pronto, sintió como de sus ojos volvían a brotar lágrimas y caían en las manos de la pequeña pelinegra, pensaba que ya no podía llorar más por lo que paso, pero al parecer estaba equivocada.

–De acuerdo –Maki se acercó a Cocoro y le susurró al oído–. Pero, prométeme que esto quedara solo entre nosotras dos. –Cocoro asintió mientras Maki se separaba de su lado.

Maki libero un pesado suspiro, sentía que sus piernas se debilitaban a cada paso que daba hacia a aquel teclado desgastado; sus manos estaban temblorosas; tenía un nudo en la garganta que le dolía cada que tragaba saliva; podía incluso sentir y escuchar el latido de su apresurado corazón dentro de su cabeza. No estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo, pero en ese momento, y con las palabras de Cocoro, quería hacerlo, quería demostrarle a ella lo que sentía en ese momento, quería demostrarle que ya había olvidado la pelea dolorosa que tuvo con Nico, a pesar de que fuera una mentira.

Quería tratar de engañar a Cocoro y a ella misma; tocaría algo que fuera alegre, o al menos que lo pareciera, ella sabía muchas canciones y no todas eran dolorosas.

Pero, cuando estuvo frente al teclado y lo encendió, sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco terrible dentro de su pecho. Maki se sentó temblorosa en el taburete y comenzó a pasar sus dedos por las teclas, realmente sentía que no podía engañar a Cocoro, no podía engañarse a ella misma, y las lágrimas que cayeron en las teclas lo confirmaron.

…

Nico esperaba desesperada fuera de la habitación, trataba de tranquilizarse un poco, al menos ya sabía que su hermana estaba bien, aunque en este momento seguramente la odiara.

De pronto, y después de un tiempo tratando de tranquilizar su acelerado corazón, detrás de la puerta en la que estaba recargada escucho un sonido que la sorprendió. Resonó en su cabeza hasta que las vibraciones de las notas desaparecieron. Inmediatamente identifico que era Maki la que hacia una sencilla digitación en el teclado. Nico rompió en llanto al escuchar como Maki pasaba sus dedos por cada una de las teclas, su corazón se aceleró aún más golpeando dolorosamente en su pecho.

Las manos de Nico temblaban, se debatía mentalmente si entrar a la habitación o no, su mano permanecía temblorosa en el picaporte de la puerta. Entonces, una melodía sencilla comenzó a sonar dentro de la habitación. Nico no pudo evitarlo más y abrió rápidamente la puerta, viendo como Maki estaba detrás de un viejo teclado con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras su hermana la veía de igual manera pero con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Ante la repentina aparición de Nico, Maki no se detuvo, en ese momento las ganas de tocar lo que sentía se incrementaron, y sabía la canción que sería perfecta para enseñarle a Cocoro como se sentía en ese momento, lo que sentía al ver a Nico frente a ella con su rostro lleno de impresión.

Maki comenzó a tocar sin apartar la vista de Nico, sus dedos se deslizaba habilidosamente entre las teclas del piano. Con un comienzo lento, parecía que Maki expresaba en tan solo el inicio lo que sentía dentro de su corazón, una melodía melancólica, triste… Pero era muy diferente a la que toco sola en su habitación aquella vez, de pronto, Maki sintió como su corazón latió rápidamente, con cierta calidez dentro de ella.

Nico la miro con asombro, la canción que tocaba Maki era hermosa, sintió como su piel se erizo con cada nota que daba Maki en el teclado, la vio directo a los ojos encontrándose con sus brillantes amatistas, entonces Nico comenzó a cantar… Nico quería cantar todo lo que sentía en ese momento, quería hacerle saber a Maki como se sentía…

– _¿Podemos llamar a esto agonía? –_ Maki miro con asombro a Nico, la cual lentamente daba pasos hacia ella. Maki siguió tocando ahora con acompañamiento de Nico, realmente no le disgustaba en lo más mínimo lo que decía, y sentía que lo que tocaba estaba hecho para cada palabra que salía de su boca– _Nuestros corazones coincidiendo dieron a luz a un mundo que trajo lagrimas a mis ojos_

Cuando Maki escucho esto, no pudo evitar romper en llanto, pero en ningún momento paro de tocar, en cambio, las notas sonaban más fuertes y claras, sentían que ambas estaban conectadas de alguna forma. De pronto, todo a su alrededor desapareció, Nico y Maki encontraron sus miradas, amatista y rubí era todo lo que veían la una de la otra, y a su alrededor, un espacio lleno de una extraña luz azul. En ese momento, podían sentir claramente la tristeza de ambas, que al fin de cuentas, era lo mismo que sentían en ese momento, tristeza, angustia, dolor, pero de alguna forma, felicidad, por difícil que pareciese.

– _Mis sentimientos fugaces, acumulándose suavemente, siempre te estarán buscando._ –Maki se le unió a Nico cantando, solo dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, pero lo dijo desde el fondo del corazón, una verdad que tenía escondida desde hace mucho.

De pronto, la luz azul que las envolvía se ilumino más, ambas se miraron fijamente, ahora permanecían tan cerca que podían sentir el aliento de la otra chocar contra sus rostros.

– _"No me dejes"_ –Ambas dijeron al unísono, sus voces hicieron armonía con la melodía de Maki, era tan perfecto que ambas se miraron asombradas– "Estoy segura que la que no puede soportar la soledad soy yo" –Nico se acercó mas Maki, levanto su mano y deslizo sus dedos suavemente por las mejillas de Maki, limpiando las lágrimas que caían de ellas.

– _Todo lo que puedo hacer por ti es seguir tocando estas canciones…_ –Canto Maki mientras sentía el tacto cálido de Nico en su rostro, su corazón comenzó a golpear fuertemente en su pecho ante sus palabras, pero ya no era doloroso.

– _Entonces es hora de que regreses_ –Nico intento esbozar una sonrisa sincera, pero le era difícil hacerlo, sentía como su cuerpo se llenaba de una agradable calidez– _,_ _suelta mi mano ahora, mientras puedas._

– _Te vi sonriendo en aquellos brillantes recuerdos_ –De pronto, Maki recordó el portarretratos con la fotografía de ambas, tomadas de la mano, sonriendo, era el recuerdo más preciado que tenía.

– _A partir de la retorcida oración dentro de esa canción, me entere del final de este sueño_ –Nico recordó la canción angustiosa que había cantado sola en el estudio, sintió un vuelco en su corazón al recordarla.

– _"Algún día estos sentimientos míos revolotearan entre tus manos; y si los tocas, ellos se derretirán en la ternura de tu vida"_

Ambas terminaron con esa frase, las palabras eran las mismas, ninguna se equivocó al decir ninguna de estas. Maki continuo tocando hasta darle un final a la canción, puso toda su alma en las últimas notas, Nico se acercó más a ella y tomo su rostro entre sus manos, de pronto, y cuando Maki dio la última nota, ambas volvieron a la realidad mientras aún se miraban fijamente a sus cristalinos ojos…

Nico y Maki aún se miraban fijamente, pero se sorprendieron, y ambas voltearon al mismo lado, al escuchar los fuertes sollozos de Cocoro la cual las veía a ambas desde su cama, con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro y lágrimas mojando toda su cara.

–Lo-lo siento –De pronto Cocoro rompió en llanto, si quitar la sonrisa de su rostro– No tenía idea que… Ustedes… Lo lamento… –Sus sollozos se hicieron mas sonoros.

Nico miro a su hermana con pena, de pronto, Cocoro comenzó a reír entre sollozos. Al verla, Nico se acercó rápidamente a ella y la tomo de los brazos, Cocoro hizo lo mismo y se acercó a su hermana, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo y brindándole todo el calor que tenía.

Maki miraba la escena con lágrimas aun en los ojos, vio la sonrisa de Cocoro y no pudo evitar sonreír de igual forma. Aparto su vista de las dos hermanas y oprimió su mano contra su pecho, sentía que se liberaba de un gran peso, sentía que con la canción que toco expreso todo lo que su corazón tenía guardado. Pero lo más importante, pudo escuchar cómo se sentía Nico, la canción hizo que Nico le contara, de la misma forma que ella, como se sentía, el arrepentimiento que tenía, mostrándole todo lo que sentía en su corazón en ese instante. Podía sentir que por fin podía olvidar lo que había pasado con Nico y dar un paso adelante, con o sin ella; en ese momento sintió que podría pedirle perdón sinceramente, sin importarle que fuera correspondido por Nico, simplemente se sentía con el valor para hacerlo.

Maki comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia las dos chicas pero se detuvo en seco, llevo su mano a su cabeza y sintió un gran mareo; todo el piso se movía a su alrededor, los sollozos de Nico y Cocoro se comenzaron a escuchar lejanos y distorsionados, poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando, hasta que se escuchó un fuerte golpe.

Inmediatamente Nico volteo la vista a Maki y rápidamente se acercó a ella, asombrada por verla tendida en el suelo. Nico se alarmo al ver como Maki respiraba con dificultad, llevo su pequeña mano al rostro de Maki y sintió como su cara ardía en fiebre. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Nico tomo el cuerpo de Maki y la levanto con todas las fuerzas que tenía; Cocoro miro con impresión a las dos chicas. Nico miro una última vez a Cocoro antes de salir corriendo con Maki en brazos y, cuando Nico salió de la habitación, Cocoro sonrió y miro su cuerpo con pena.

Maki logro abrir un poco los ojos para ver el rostro de Nico cerca de ella, en esos momentos, al sentirla tan cerca de ella quería decirle "lo siento", pero las palabras no salían de su boca, trato de llevar su mano a el rostro de Nico, pero no tenía fuerzas para eso, simplemente cayó en un sueño profundo, sintiendo como su cuerpo flotaba lentamente, viendo como las luces de los pasillos del hospital desaparecían poco a poco de su vista.

…

Maki lentamente se fue incorporando de nuevo, aun se sentía aturdida, pero el dolor en su cabeza había disminuido un poco. Lentamente abrió los ojos, pero le pesaban los parpados, sentía que había dormido una eternidad; cuando por fin logro hacerlo, la blanca luz que pasaba por las ventanas la cegó, hasta que por fin pudo adecuarse de nuevo a la luz.

Se removió un poco en la cama en la que estaba acostada, y poco a poco paso su vista por toda la habitación, exhalaba grandes bocanadas de aire mientras trataba de mover su entumecido cuerpo, pero algo impidió que se siguiera moviendo.

Maki miro a su lado y quedo asombrada al ver a Nico a su lado, tomando su mano. Aun dormida, Nico se removió un poco al sentir que Maki se movía; murmuraba cosas sin sentido mientras respiraba plácidamente, dejando que el aire saliera suavemente de sus labios. Maki no podía estar más maravillada por esa escena que tenía frente a ella, quería que durara toda la vida.

Maki quedo en silencio e inmóvil unos segundos más, contemplando el rostro de Nico el cual, en ese momento, parecía de una niña pequeña e inocente.

Cuando por fin Nico despertó, apretó los parpados y miro a su lado, se sorprendió al ver sus dedos entrelazados con los de Maki, lo cual hizo que esbozara una sonrisa. Parecía que Nico aún no se había dado cuenta de que Maki la miraba de la misma forma, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Por fin ambas se vieron, ambas ensancharon la mirada al encontrarse con sus cristalinos ojos, el color carmesí del iris de Nico resplandeció al encontrarse con el amatista brillante de Maki, entonces, Nico rompió en llanto.

–Tonta… –Dijo débilmente– ¡Tonta!, porque eres tan terca –El rostro de Maki se llenó de sorpresa al escuchar a Nico–. Dijeron que no estabas descansando bien, por eso te desmayaste… ¿pero, porque…? –Nico levanto la vista y se acercó más a Maki– ¿Fue por mí? –Maki desvió la mirada de ella y oculto su rostro avergonzado.

–Quería olvidarte… –Dijo Maki en un débil susurro

De pronto Nico la sorprendió tomándola de los hombros y acercando su rostro más a ella, estaba a tan solo unos centímetros, ambas podían sentir la respiración de la otra.

–Lo-lo… –A Nico le costaba hablar, pero sentía que tenía toda la valentía en ese momento para por fin pedirle una disculpa.

–Lo siento… –Se adelantó a decir Maki, con una sonrisa triste en los labios–, Pe-pero creo que un simple lo siento no será suficiente para perdonar todo el daño que nos hicimos…

–Pero a mí me basta con eso… –Nico pego su frente con la de Maki– Has hecho más por mí que yo por ti, salvaste a mi hermana, a pesar de que no tenías que hacerlo… –Nico miro a Maki con tranquilidad–, hiciste que volviera a escuchar tu música… Hiciste que volviera a sentir algo dentro de mí…

–Igual tu… –Maki desvió la mirada de la de Nico, sus mejillas tomaron un intenso tono carmesí–Gracias por volver a cantar para mi…

Sin más y sin ninguna cosa más que decir, ambas se quedaron un tiempo en esa posición, viéndose fijamente a los ojos, sintiendo como el aliento de la otra acariciaba sus labios, sintiendo las frías lágrimas de la otra juntarse y mezclarse para caer al suelo al mismo tiempo, siempre mescladas. Siempre juntas.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y que hayan escuchado la canción. Óiganme que les pareció en las Reviews. (Siento haber escrito mal el nombre de Cocoro, no me di cuenta

Con respecto a la canción, creo que englobo muy bien los sentimientos que se venían trasmitiendo en capítulos pasados, ademas de que sin quererlo, (lo juro) algunas cosas que escribí los tenia la canción, fue realmente hermoso jajaja. Finalmente decir que esta canción es sacada de un juego de ritmo llamado Deemo, (parecido a Sif pero no tanto) el cual es uno de mis favoritos y que sin el tal vez yo no hubiera conocido la franquicia de Love live, así que por eso le tengo mucho cariño ademas de que todas las canciones de ese juego son un arte escucharlas.

Muchísimas gracias por todas sus Reviews, nunca me espere que fueran tantas, les juro que me emocione muchísimo al leer cada una de ellas, me pongo de rodillas ante ustedes y les agradesco demasiado, espero que este capitulo también tenga la opinión de todos ustedes y me digan que les pareció.

Love live: No quise enfocarme mucho en el tema de Cocoro ya que la historia se basaba mas que nada en Nico y Maki, pero ya tienes tu respuesta. Ademas estaba pensando hacer un capitulo dramático con lo que le paso a Cocoro, que les parece.

LenaSkaylan: Que bueno que te gusto y ya ves, pobre Cocoro :(

Maclowd: Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo, me hace muy feliz que lo digas, con respecto a lo que pusiste, creo que como Nico y Maki son adultas, no quise que otra persona interfiriera, quería que ellas resolvieran sus problemas (Aunque me tente en poner a Nozomi, típico jajaja).

SilentDrago: Siempre vez mas de lo que se lee, me encanta que descifraras la situación por la que puse a Cocoro, Muchas gracias por tus Reviews constantes, y ten por seguro que yo leo también todas tus historias que son muy buenas aunque no comente en todas.

Tavis-rock: Que bueno que te gusto la historia, y me pondré en modo fangirl pero, es un honor que comentes mi historia ya que yo empece leyendo tus historias ya hace mucho tiempo, muchísimas gracias.

Guest: Que bueno que te gusto como uní los momentos de las madres y (voy a hacer un poco de Spam) si te gusto esa parte, te recomiendo que leas la historia 2 de mi Fanfic "Destinos Cruzados", claro siempre y cuando te guste el NozoxEli, tiene una temática similar.

Doge meme: Que bueno que te gusto, y entiendo que quieras cosas que terminan felices pero no siempre se puede, aunque esta si terminara feliz, eso creo.

Sin mas Muchas Gracias por Leer y Por sus Reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

Espero que disfruten el ultimo capitulo. La **Canción** recomendada en este capitulo es **"Earlier than Today" de "Eshen Chen" (La pueden encontrar en youtube si ponen "Deemo Earlier than Today" dura 6:42 minutos)** No importa si la ven con subtitulos, lo importante es que la escuchen en cierta parte.

Sin mas, que disfruten del capitulo

* * *

 **La canción de nuestro corazón.**

Los rayos otoñales del atardecer se colaban tenuemente por las ventanas del estudio en el que Nico trabajaba. El viento pasaba entre la ventana y silbaba al compás de la música lenta del piano que tocaba Maki.

Suavemente, la música inundaba la habitación, creando un ambiente apacible para ambas chicas. Nico escuchaba atenta la melodía, sentía como su corazón latía con cada nota que tocaba Maki. De pronto, Maki se sorprendió al sentir la calidez de la mano de Nico entrelazarse con la suya, aun así continuo tocando con una sola mano, llevando solo la melodía de la canción.

–Estas lista… –Murmuro Nico acercando su cabeza al cuello de Maki y descansando en su hombro– ¿Eso es lo que tocaras…? –El rostro de Maki se ilumino en un ligero rubor carmesí al sentir a Nico tan cerca de ella.

– ¿Re-realmente crees que esto funcione…? –Nico libero un suspiro cansado, cerró los ojos y rápidamente los abrió encontrándose con el iris amatista de Maki, el cual brillo más al encontrarse con el carmesí de sus ojos.

–Ya te lo dije… –Nico esbozo una sonrisa llena de confianza–, esta es la mejor forma de trasmitir nuestros sentimientos.

–Pero, que no sepas la melodía que tocare, y que yo no sepa lo que cantaras… –Maki aparto la vista de Nico y miro fijamente a las teclas del piano– ¿No crees que es demasiado arriesgado?

–Ya tome una decisión –Nico sonrió más y entrelazo su otra mano con la de Maki, haciendo que la sala quedara en absoluto silencio–. Quiero que esta canción exprese todo lo que sentimos en ese momento, sea bueno o malo; quiero volver a sentir lo mismo que cuando estábamos juntas en el hospital… –Nico termino en un murmuro apenas audible para ambas, pero como el silencio era mayor, la voz de Nico resonó fuertemente en los oídos de Maki, la cual separo sus manos de ella y comenzó a tocar de nuevo.

–Si-si tú lo dices… –Maki miro fijamente al piano, tratando de ocultar el rostro de la mirada de Nico. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, mientras sentía como su corazón latía muy fuerte dentro de su pecho– Hay que hacer que te escuchen.

–Nos escucharan… –Tranquilamente, Nico se levantó del taburete que compartía con Maki y camino despacio por toda la habitación, disfrutando la melodía dulce que tocaba Maki en ese momento.

Poco a poco se fue alejando de Maki y se acercó a la ventana. Nico miro con vehemencia hacia el cielo de nubes anaranjadas; exhalo una gran bocanada de aire y balbuceo algo para ella, moviendo lentamente sus labios al compás de la melodía

–Te… –Sus ojos brillaron con la luz del ocaso dándole en el rostro.

…

En las afueras del Tokio Dome se comenzaban a amontonar una multitud de personas. A pesar de ser un día lluvioso, a las personas no parecía importarles el clima, todos, a excepción de algunos pocos, tenían una sonrisa enorme en sus rostros. Algunos se tomaban fotos con sus artículos de Nico colgando de todas partes; fotos, llaveros, peluches; Incluso, los más veteranos llevaban fotos con todas las miembros que alguna vez conformaron μ's. La algarabía y la alegría en ese lugar no tenía precedente alguno, todos parecían felices esperando la entrada a él gran edificio frente a ellos.

…

–Segura que estarás bien así –Cocoro parecía preocupada mientras veía como Nico se cambiaba de vestido–, no es muy arriesgado ir sin una canción preparada.

–Claro que tenemos una canción preparada, estuvimos trabajando duro en todo esto –Nico parecía confiada, pero dentro de ella, su corazón latía cada vez más fuerte, solo esperando a que llegara el momento de salir al escenario–. Realmente la que me preocupa eres tú, ¿estás bien?, si te sientes mal puedes decirle a mamá o a Nozomi –La joven pelinegra asintió con la cabeza, mientras le mostraba su brazo enyesado a su hermana.

–Estoy bien Nico-san –Cocoro hizo un puchero–, te preocupas demasiado…

–No, solo me preocupo lo necesario. Porque no vas a sentarte frente al escenario, el concierto esta por comenzar. –Cocoro asintió animosamente y salió lentamente de la habitación, apoyada aun en muletas. Nico miro a su hermana con pena pero no quería que eso la entristeciera, sabia el motivo del porque su hermana estaba en esa situación y no quería flaquear en un momento así, quería mostrarle la fortaleza que tenía Nico en ese instante.

– ¡Oh! Hola Maki-san. Llegas tarde, One-san se molestara contigo… –Dijo burlona Cocoa mientras salía de la habitación. En la puerta de la habitación se recargaba la pelirroja tratando de recobrar el aliento.

–Llegas tarde, Maki… –Dijo Nico fingiendo molestia dándole la espalda a la pelirroja, la cual lentamente se recuperaba del cansancio de haber corrido hasta ahí.

–Lo-Lo lamento, tenía que resolver unos asuntos y… –Sin pensarlo, Nico se acercó a ella y la tomo de las manos.

– ¿Todo en orden?, ¿terminaste tu trabajo? –Maki se sorprendió por las preguntas de Nico y, al ver una sonrisa en su rostro y al sentir su tacto en sus manos, no pudo evitar sentirse más tranquila. Su corazón que antes latía desesperado, ahora lo hacía por tener a la Nico tan cerca de ella.

–Todo en orden… –Dijo débilmente en un susurro. Maki desvió su mirada al suelo, pero en ese momento deseo no haberlo hecho porque su mirada se perdió en la belleza de vestido que llevaba puesto Nico en ese instante– ¿Te-te pondrás eso? –Maki titubeo en sus palabras mientras Nico negaba con la cabeza.

–Solo me lo probaba, para que le hagan unos ajustes –Repentinamente, Nico jalo a Maki y la acerco a una esquina de la habitación–. Tú también tienes uno, es para el número final. –La mirada de Maki se ensancho al ver como colgaba de un gancho un hermoso vestido largo

–Nico-san, saldrá a escena en diez minutos –De pronto, la voz de la chica de Staff las sorprendió a ambas.

–Esa es mi llamada –Dijo Nico mientras se separaba de lado de Maki–. Sera mejor que me vaya a cambiar, mientras tanto tu pruébate el vestido. –Maki extendió su mano hacia Nico y toco levemente su hombro; los nervios en la pelirroja eran claros y su mano temblorosa hacia estremecer de igual manera a Nico.

–Esfuérzate… Nico-chan –Las mejillas de la Maki se encendieron súbitamente de Carmesí, y tal vez fue por la sorpresa de la acción de Maki, pero el corazón de Nico dio un vuelco terrible y los nervios se acumularon en su mente–. Da un gran concierto. –Nico miro unos segundos a Maki, sus miradas se encontraron y brillaron al mismo tiempo. Nico miro hacia el suelo con una sonrisa triste en su rostro, Maki no se dio cuenta de esto hasta que Nico le dirigió de nuevo la palabra.

–Maki… –Su voz era tan suave y se podía sentir llena de sinceridad a pesar de solo haber dicho el nombre de la pelirroja. Nico tomo un gran respiro y se acercó a el cuerpo de Maki; levanto lentamente su mano y acaricio suavemente su barbilla, pasando sus dedos por la suavidad de las mejillas de Maki, la cual no podría estar más asombrada– A pesar de todo… –Nico miro con seriedad a Maki– No te detengas, en ningún momento…

Las palabras de Nico carecían de significado para Maki, no entendía el porqué de su repentino cambio de humor, pero dentro de ella podía percibir que algo no iba bien. Su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente en su pecho cuando Nico se apartó de su lado y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Maki extendió la mano débilmente hacia Nico pero esta vez no pudo alcanzarla; quería preguntarle acerca de lo que dijo, pero las palabras se quedaban enmudecidas en su garganta. Poco a poco fue recobrando la compostura y levanto su mano oprimiéndola contra su pecho. En el momento que Nico salió de la habitación, no pudo dejar que su corazón dejara de latir tan aceleradamente.

…

Los gritos incesantes coreando al mismo tiempo el nombre de Nico inundaban todo el Dome. Miles de luces rosas iluminaban el lugar, parecían pequeñas estrellas. Los reflectores poco a poco fueron perdiendo luminiscencia dejando a las luces rosadas iluminar por su cuenta. Apenas las luces se apagaron y los reflectores se posicionaron en el escenario, los gritos emocionados se hicieron mucho más fuertes, entonces, la primera melodía se escuchó acompañada de la hermosa voz de Nico

Las chicas que alguna vez conformaron μ's veían con una sonrisa en sus rostro a Nico, el cómo se esforzaba en el escenario les parecía impresionante. Las hermanas de Nico y su madre las acompañaban, al igual que los padres de Maki; por ningún motivo se perderían ese gran día en el que sus dos hijas estarían en el escenario.

Las horas pasaron y la multitud aún conservaba sus energías para escuchar más de su queridísima Idol Nico. A pesar de eso las energías de Nico iban llegando al límite. En ese momento estaba tan feliz que las palabras en el escenario le sobraban, viendo cada una de las personas que coreaban sus canciones con ella. Puso una gran sonrisa y no pudo evitar que una lágrima rodara por su mejilla por la emoción. Miro hacia el cielo y sus labios se movieron en silencio. Al fin había llegado la hora de dar fin al concierto.

– ¡Muchas gracias por venir a ver a la grandiosa Idol Nico Nii! –A pesar de que Nico hablaba con ánimo, dentro de ella había algo que no la dejaba disfrutar del todo bien el momento. Nico bajo la mirada ocultando como algunas lágrimas deslizaban por sus mejillas, inmediatamente el público se estremeció y la alentó para que se animara; miles de personas gritaban su nombre con emoción. Nico volvió a levantar la vista y vio cada una de las luces que iluminaban el Dome– Me-me alegro de que estén disfrutando del concierto… –Nico tomo una profunda bocanada de aire y, con determinación, puso una gran sonrisa en su rostro– Desafortunadamente esta será la última canción que cante..., y para eso, hay alguien sumamente especial que quiero que me acompañe… –De pronto, el público enmudeció súbitamente.

Las luces en el escenario se apagaron, solo un reflector alumbraba tenuemente a Nico; en ese momento el silencio pareció durar una eternidad. Nico camino lentamente hasta una esquina del escenario y desapareció de los ojos del público.

Susurros preocupados no se hicieron esperar inundando todo el lugar. De pronto, y después de unos minutos, las luces del reflector volvieron a iluminar la esquina por la que había desaparecido Nico anteriormente. El público quedo maravillado al ver a Nico salir vestida con un hermoso vestido largo color purpura, le cubría hasta los tobillos y brillaba en contraste con el reflector; su cabello estaba suelto y lo adornaba una hermosa flor del mismo color que el vestido.

Nico se tomó su tiempo y después, en el escenario, tomada firmemente de la mano, apareció Maki. Su sonrisa era tiesa y llena de nerviosismo. El reflector las enfoco a ambas e hizo brillar un lindo vestido, similar al de Nico, color carmesí que contrastaba a la perfección con su cabello el cual estaba adornado con una hermosa rosa roja que brillaba más por las luces que la enfocaban.

Nico sostuvo fuertemente la mano temblorosa de Maki y la guio hasta el escenario; ambas miraban como los ojos de algunas personas se llenaban de sorpresa al ver a la nueva chica que venía de la mano de Nico. De pronto, un ruido ensordecedor inundo el Dome vitoreando la llegada de Maki, algunas personas incluso tenían lágrimas en sus ojos al ver a las dos juntas.

–Para esta canción –Nico oprimió más la mano de Maki y volteo a verla a los ojos. Su iris carmesí se estremeció y brillo al ver el iris amatista de Maki. Gentilmente tomo sus dos manos–, tengo el honor de que la prodigiosa, talentosa y hermosa; Nishikino Maki, me acompañe en el escenario –Las palabras tenían tanta sinceridad que el público se fue apagando poco a poco por la impresión. La mirada de Maki se ensancho y un rubor ilumino todo su rostro–. Tengo el honor de que mi sueño se haya hecho realidad gracias a ella. Y esto, era lo mínimo que podía hacer para compensarla. –Nico soltó a Maki de la mano y comenzó a caminar junto a ella hacia atrás del escenario.

Un reflector se encendió con una luz azulada; los ojos de Maki se ensancharon tanto de la impresión al ver lo que iluminaba. Un piano negro de cola largo se iluminaba con la brillante luz. El público grito emocionado, pero lo que ellos no sabían es que ese piano significaba mucho más para Nico y Maki de lo que se imaginaban. Maki se acercó al piano y lo toco con su mano temblorosa, poco a poco las lágrimas cayeron en la tapa del piano, ya que era algo que le traía hermosos recuerdos del pasado. Nico la volteo a ver con una mirada sincera y asintió con la cabeza, dándole a entender a Maki que era el mismo piano con el cual las nueve chicas de μ's compusieron una vez todas sus canciones en Otonokizaka.

Los ojos de ambas se encontraron una vez más mientras que Maki lentamente se sentaba en el taburete frente al piano. Sus dedos temblorosos descubrieron las teclas y lo hizo sonar suavemente, trayendo de nuevo esa sensación y los recuerdos a su mente. Nico se alejó de ella, captando su atención; la miro con una sonrisa que pronto desapareció al ver el rostro ensombrecido de Nico dándole la espalda.

–Eso no es todo… –Hablo repentinamente Nico, el público se fue apaciguando de nuevo y un silencio se apodero del lugar. Nico volteo a ver a Maki, su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas. Maki miro con asombro a Nico– Yo, siempre te pedí razones cierto… –Maki se acercó a ella pero Nico se alejó un paso hacia atrás– Y yo nunca te di las mías… –Los ojos de Maki se ensancharon por las palabras de Nico– La verdad, no pareció importarte mucho –dejo salir una ligera risa con amargura–, pero la verdad, es que lo tenía todo planeado desde el principio… –Hizo una pausa que pareció eterna para ambas– La razón del porque te llame y te pedí que tocaras conmigo…

–Nico-chan… –Maki se acercó a su lado y rápidamente la aprisiono entre sus brazos, brindándole la mayor tranquilidad que podía, a pesar de que ella misma no supiera hacerlo–, porque ahora, que fue…

–Escúchame… –El público a su alrededor había desaparecido para ellas–, yo lo hice solo porque… –Nico cerro los ojos–, porque quería volver a verte, quería volver a escucharte. Y, a pesar de que pasamos por dificultades, nunca me imaginé que podía ser tan feliz a tu lado… –Maki se estremeció en los brazos de Nico– Maki-chan, el motivo del que te haya pedido que tocaras conmigo…, es porque quería que esta fuera mi última canción…

–Espera… Nico-chan, tu no… –Nico silencio a Maki poniendo su dedo índice en sus labios.

–Y eso es porque… –Los ojos de Nico y Maki se encontraron, las lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas– Te amo… Maki-chan… Siempre te he estado buscando para este día…

Las dos se quedaron un momento mirándose a los ojos. El rostro de Maki mostraba cientos de emociones ante la sonrisa sincera dibujada en el rostro de Nico. De pronto, el sonido del griterío del público las trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Nico se separó de lado de Maki, no sin antes mirarla por última vez con una sonrisa más grande que la anterior. Se alejó un poco y miro los rostros molestos, decepcionados, incluso algunos tristes, del público frente a ella. Pero para Nico, eso ya no le importaba en lo absoluto.

–Y como dije antes… –Levanto la mirada y les sonrió a todos a pesar de la impresión que mostraban ante la repentina noticia– Por favor, escuchen mi última canción… –Volteo a ver a Maki la cual no podía estar más asombrada– Nuestra canción.

.

Maki se quedó un rato mirando los ojos llenos de confianza de Nico. Su corazón latía tan rápido que pensaba que se saldría de su pecho, pero aun así recordó las palabras de Nico dentro de su mente –No te detengas, en ningún momento–. Repentinamente, Maki corrió a sentarse de nuevo al taburete del piano, su corazón iba a mil por hora por la repentina confesión de Nico; sus manos estaban temblorosas y en su cabeza había cientos de dudas, pero dentro de ella, una gran felicidad inundo toda su mente, sobreponiéndose a otros sentimientos.

Pero, cuando Maki iba a comenzar a tocar, recordó que realmente no tenía una canción pensada; en ese momento los nervios volvieron a invadirla. Se quedó unos minutos esperando que se le ocurrirá algo hasta que por fin trato de tocar en aquel viejo piano.

Maki deslizo sus dedos tocando varias veces las mismas notas, por alguna razón no podía expresarse como quería, así que repitió las mismas notas y cambio de tono en algunas ocasiones, lentamente, tratando que lo que expresaba en ese momento dentro de su corazón se trasmitiera a la melodía, pero por más que lo intentaba los nervios llenaron su mente, nublando su vista y su percepción de todo sonido que interpretaba. De pronto, sus ojos se llenaron de asombro…

– _Yo te vi en una foto…_ –La repentina voz de Nico entro en su mente. Maki miro hacia arriba y se encontró con la resplandeciente sonrisa de Nico, poco a poco el nerviosismo se iba disipando.

– _Con una encantadora sonrisa…_ –La voz de Maki estaba temblorosa, pero acompaño a la perfección a Nico, la cual se sorprendió al escuchar a Maki.

– _Me sorprendí como una idiota, y no sé qué hacer_ –Nico se fue acercando lentamente al piano, ninguna despegaba la mirada de la otra. En ese momento ya no les importaba el griterío del público u otra cosa, solo se miraban una a la otra atentamente– _Estaba sentada en la ventana viendo las nubes y como la lluvia caía al piso._

La música de Maki se comenzó a hacer más sonora, más fuerte, pero sin perder el encanto principal de la tonada. Nico se acercó al piano y se recargo en él, mirando en todo momento a Maki. Cuando la música se fue haciendo más fuerte, los reflectores las enfocaron con una luz purpura y roja.

– _"La chica que estaba en la fotografía…"_ –Las voces de ambas se encontraron y al unísono comenzaron a cantar– _Tenia una sonrisa encantadora como tú_ –Termino de decir Maki, mirando en todo momento a Nico, un ligero sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas.

– _Estaba paralizada como una idiota_ –Maki ensancho la mirada y puso una sonrisa en sus labios, disfrutando la canción que estaban construyendo ambas–, " _y no sabía qué hacer"_

– _Yo estaba sentada en la ventana –_ El corazón de Maki estaba a mil por hora, ya nadie lo podía detener. Recordando días pasados que paso con Nico, dejo salir todo lo que tenía dentro de su corazón– _Tomando las nubes, mientras la lluvia golpeaba a mi puerta._

La música se fue acelerando, las miradas de ambas se unieron una vez más, las personas que las oían desaparecieron para ellas, ahora solo estaban las dos, con una sonrisa cada una en sus rostros, derramando lágrimas de felicidad de la misma manera. Ambas se trasportaron a los recuerdos del pasado, viendo tan lucidamente frente a sus ojos esos recuerdos que construyeron juntas, sean dolorosos, sean felices, no les importaba en ese momento ya nada de eso, lo que realmente les importaba es que estaban juntas. Viendo como construyeron una vida juntas.

– _Deseo que puedas ser feliz…_ –la voz de Nico sonó alegre, pero no podía negar que tenía un gran nudo en la garganta–, _lo deseo…_

– _Deseo que seas más feliz…_ –Repitió Maki viendo a los ojos a Nico, lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y cayeron a las teclas del piano–, _que yo…_

Los ojos de ambas se ensancharon al mismo tiempo, el iris brillante de Nico y el de Maki se juntaron, un lugar creado por ellas mismas apareció frente a ellas. Era blanco, rojo, purpura, cambiante al mismo tiempo que sus corazones latían acompasados. De pronto, Maki ese sorprendió al ver como Nico se sentaba con ella en el taburete. Lentamente Nico deslizo sus manos por las teclas y fue siguiendo la melodía lo mejor que pudo junto con Maki, expresando lo que sentía en ese momento, sintiéndola cerca de ella y complementando a la perfección ese sentimiento que florecía dentro de ellas. Dándose leves roces con las manos que significaban mucho más de lo que pensaban, pequeñas muestras de cariño que ambas disfrutaban.

Nico separo sus manos de las teclas y dejo que Maki continuara tocando. Con una mano repetía los mismos sonidos en las teclas ya que para sorpresa de Nico, Maki había tomado su mano y la apretó fuertemente contra su pecho. Nico sintió en ese momento como latía el corazón de Maki, y al mismo tiempo se dio cuenta que el de ella latía de igual manera. Los ojos de ambas se ensancharon y se fueron acercando cada vez más la una a la otra. Pero Maki la sorprendió soltando su mano y volviendo ambas a las teclas del piano. Cuando Nico se dio cuenta de esto, comenzó a cantar de nuevo:

– _Yo desearía haberte conocido… Mucho antes de ayer…_ –La voz de Nico salió llena de emoción, pero en ningún momento desafino conforme a la melodía– _Estoy lejos, lejos detrás de ti. –_ lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Nico.

– _Yo desearía haber conocido la verdad –_ Nico y Maki entrelazaron una vez más sus miradas. – _Mucho antes que ayer_

– _"Quizás tu tengas un deseo que cumplir, de cualquier forma… Incluso nosotras podríamos mirar atrás."_ –La voz de ambas se iba convirtiendo en un susurro, como si solo quisieran escuchar ellas su propia voz– _"Pero nada cambiara"_

Ambas terminaron con esa frase, y cuando Maki dio la última nota. Repentinamente y para su sorpresa, Nico se abalanzo hacia ella y la tomo de los hombros. Sin pensarlo dos veces, y al ver la mirada llena de impresión de Maki, Nico acerco su rostro al de ella. Ambas sintieron el aliento de la otra chocar gentilmente contra sus labios, Nico se acercó más a Maki acortando la poca distancia que había entre sus labios y finalmente se unieron suavemente, sintiendo todas las emociones dentro de ellas. La mirada de Maki se abrió al sentir la suavidad de los labios de Nico en los suyos y lentamente fue cerrando los ojos correspondiendo sus sentimientos. Pasaron los segundos uniendo sus corazones en un ese hermoso beso que ponía todo lo que sentían ambas.

…

De pronto, ambas salieron de su trance al escuchar los emocionados gritos del público que vitoreaban a ambas chicas al ver la hermosa escena que habían compartido. Ambas se separaron pero no se dejaron de ver en ningún momento, sus rostros mostraban vergüenza, pero la gran sonrisa que tenían en el rostro decía lo contrario.

Nico extendió su mano a Maki la cual la vio aun ensimismada. Lentamente se paró del taburete y tomo fuertemente la mano de Nico. Ambas caminaron juntas hacia el frente del escenario, encontrándose con los miles de fans emocionados y algunos llorando por el acontecimiento anterior. Incluso sus amigas y sus familiares estaban completamente emocionadas y absortas en la pareja.

Nico volteo a ver el rostro de Maki con una sonrisa y le asintió con la cabeza, Maki le correspondió la sonrisa con una incluso más grande y sincera e hizo lo mismo que Nico. Ambas, al mismo tiempo vieron hacia el frente e hicieron una reverencia que se llevó el aplauso y vitoreo de todo el público.

–Te amo mucho, Maki-chan… –Dijo Nico aun haciendo la reverencia. Maki apretó fuerte su mano.

–Te amo, Nico-chan… –La sonrisa en ambas se agrando.

Nico se levantó rápidamente y una vez más salto hacia los brazos de Maki correspondiéndole al instante con un beso que se quedara guardado en lo que resta de sus pensamientos.

* * *

Espero que hayan disfrutado de la historia tanto como a mi escribirla, muchísimas gracias por leer hasta el final. Y quería preguntarles si querían una parte de lo que le paso a Cocoro cuando entro a Otonoki y todo el asunto de su lesión, claro siempre y cuando quieran, díganmelo en las Reviews, que agradesco infinitamente.

Muchas gracias por las Reviews pasadas ya que fueron también muchas, y les vuelvo a pedir lo mismo, que me digan que les pareció el final y la canción en sus Reviews, que me cpongo de rodillas de nuevo para pedirles que comenten aunque sea una nimiedad, Muchas gracias por leer a todos.

LenaSkaylan: Pues espero que te haya gustado como terminaron las cosas para ambas. Muchas gracias por tus constantes Reviews.

SilentDrago: Gracias por tus Reviews y espero que te guste el final. Con respecto a lo de tu libro, es increíble que alguien tan "experimentado" me lea. Me gustaría mucho saber tu opinión acerca de mi narración, (no te cortes, cualquier comentario es bueno) ya que pues yo empece a escribir como hobby y estudio de mi narración, y espero que este haciendo un avance. Sin mas muchas gracias.

Love live: Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo pasado y espero que este igual de la forma que termino

Ran: aaaaa yo también quería poner el beso en el pasado, pero creo que después de la pelea simplemente quedaría como muy repentino y fuera de lugar, pero en este... jejej espero que te gustara y gracias por tu Review

Doge meme: Que bueno que te gusto y espero que el final "feliz" también, y me alegra leer que escuchaste la canción, espero que esta también la escuches y me digas que te pareció.

Fin.

Sin mas Muchas gracias por Leer y Por sus Reviews y por seguir esta historia hasta el final.


End file.
